Severus Snape - nie do końca przyjazny duch!
by sublips
Summary: Severus Snape umiera - jednak nawet po śmierci biedny Mistrz Eliksirów nie może znaleźć wytchnienia! Pewien szarlatan każe wrócić mu na ziemię i wypełnić siedem zadań, dzięki którym jego dusza może zostać uratowana przed potępieniem. Czy Snape'owi uda się - z małą pomocą - spełnić te żądania?
1. Chapter 1

**Tak tytułem wstępu - znalazłam ten tekst w odmętach dysku, dużo rzeczy wymagało poprawy, ale stwierdziłam, że nic nie stracę, jeśli podzielę się nim ze światem. Zawsze chciałam napisać na poważnie ficka Severus/Hermiona, ale po prostu mi nie wychodziło - teraz, kiedy mój warsztat jest trochę lepszy, znowu podejmę się tego wyzwania, a na razie... Na razie mam to, czyli nieco humorystyczny, lekki romans, w którym jednak pojawi się trochę powagi. Muszę też przyznać, że Snape jest tutaj bardziej fandomowy niż kanoniczny - niestety.  
Zapraszam do lektury!**

 **PROLOG**

„ _A chwila_ _śmierci ? GORZKA,_

 _OKRUTNA_

 _Chwila śmierci? Cóż, nowy dreszcz !"_

 _Przymiotniki,_ Maria Pawlikowska-Jasnorzewska

Severus Snape był poirytowany bardziej niż zazwyczaj - a nikt nie określiłby go jako rzadko irytującego się człowieka. Jedną z rzeczy, której nienawidził bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego, było czekanie. A biorąc pod uwagę, że Mistrz Eliksirów umarł już pięć godzin temu i nadal nie doczekał się dojścia do Bram Niebios, to sytuacja była co najmniej irytującą. Szczególnie że na początku kolejki zauważył Remusa Lupina i Nimfadorę Tonks, którzy na pewno nie umarli wcześniej niż on! To była prawdziwa bezczelność.

\- Następny!- Usłyszał głos, o którym mógłby przysiąc, że go zna i po chwili pojawił się przed nim dziwny chłopak w aureolce. Na dodatek rudowłosy… Zaraz, zaraz rudowłosy?!

\- Weasley?!- krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył irytującą, piegowatą twarz swojego byłego ucznia.

\- Witam pana, panie profesorze!- Fred Weasley uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha jednym z tych uśmiechów, które oznaczały coś złego. Bardzo złego.

\- Co ty, na Merlina, tutaj robisz?- spytał oburzony Severus Snape. Przez całe życie nikomu nie udało się go naprawdę zaskoczyć. Najwidoczniej było dane zaznać mu tego uczucia dopiero po śmierci.

\- Sam wielki Merlin stwierdził, że jestem na tyle sympatyczną osobą, że powierzy mi tę fuchę! - wyszczerzał nadal zęby rudzielec, a po chwili wziął do ręki dziwny pergamin i pokręcił głową.- Co my tutaj mamy… No nie wiem, Sev, nie wiem, czy zasługujesz na niebo…

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, ty ruda zarazo!- warknął rozwścieczony Mistrz Eliksirów. Kiedy umierał, miał nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie spotka żadnego z tych rudych przygłupów. Najwyraźniej jego nadzieja była złudna! Co gorsza, jeśli to nadal nie było piekło, co jeszcze straszniejszego mógł spotkać na swojej drodze?- Poza tym, jak to nie zasługuję? Jesteś chyba niedoinformowany- powiedział oficjalnie i poprawił kołnierz szaty.

\- Wiem, Sevy, wiem, że byłeś naszym szpiegiem i służyłeś jasnej stronie mocy. Ale gnębienie uczniów - w tym mnie? Wiesz, jaką miałem po tym traumę? Poza tym nie myłeś nigdy włosów. To też nie jest zbyt czysty uczynek.- Weasley pokręcił głową z udawaną dezaprobatą.

\- Zamknij się wreszcie i wyślij mnie do tego piekła, jeśli musisz, bo nie zniosę tego twojego trajkotania ani chwili dłużej - warknął Snape. - Wolę mieć tłuste włosy niż rude. Rudy to kolor nieskażonego, chociażby krztą mądrości, umysłu - dodał spokojniej, po czym dodał szybko - oczywiście tylko u mężczyzn!

\- Och, Sevy, Sevy, nie jestem taki okrutny, mimo że mnie tak ranisz. Ale to złe uczucie, że nie możesz mi już dać szlabanu, prawda? Ani odjąć punktów!- zaśmiał się maniakalnie Weasley, po czym dodał z poważną miną- Łyso ci teraz? Chociaż raczej może tłusto…

\- Weasley! Konkrety! Nie umarłem po to, żeby gapić się na twój parszywy ryj!- rozwścieczył się na dobre Snape. Pamiętał tego durnia doskonale ze szkolnych lat. Nikt nie wyprowadzał go tak bardzo z równowagi jak on i jego nie mniej irytujący brat – nawet sam Potter! Przez całe pięć lat ich poczynania na lekcjach zasługiwały na Azkaban. Takiego zdania przynajmniej był Severus, bo Dumbledore jakoś nie popierał tego pomysłu.

\- Dobra, Smarkerusie, będę poważny.

\- Jeszcze słowo, Weasley!

\- Na ile się da poważny. A może wcale poważny!- zaśmiał się znowu Fred, ale widząc spojrzenie swojego byłego nauczyciela, zamilknął i odkaszlnął głośno. - Nie jestem taki zły, jak ci się wydaje. Nie lubię ciebie i twoich tłustawych włosów, ale Merlin kazał mi dać ci drugą szansę!

\- Jeśli ma to jakikolwiek związek z tobą, to przekaż mu moją serdeczną odmowę.

\- Może trochę… Ale nie bezpośrednio. Masz tutaj listę.- Weasley rzucił w niego kawałkiem pergaminu.- Siedmiu zadań. Kiedy wypełnisz jedno, na liście pojawi się drugie. Później trzecie. I czwarte…

\- Cóż, twoja umiejętność liczenia do siedmiu jest zdumiewająca, Weasley - mruknął Snape i uważnie przypatrzył się papierowi. Na liście pojawiło się pierwsze polecenie „Znajdź trzy osoby, które wypowiedzą się o tobie pozytywnie"- Czyż ty postradał zmysły, głupi chłopcze? Jak mam to zrobić, kiedy jestem duchem?

\- Musisz wybrać jedną osobę, która ci pomoże. Może to był Ron albo Harry…

\- Nie krępuj się, dawaj od razu Longbottoma - prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- A co powiesz o Hermionie?- spytał zdawkowo Fred i tym razem wyraz jego twarzy nie wskazywał na to, że żartuje.

\- Granger? A co ona ma do tego?- Skrzywił się Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Cóż, jest wrażliwa i inteligentna. Pomoże ci wykonać te zadania.- Wzruszył ramionami Weasley, po czym dodał - Ale mnie to nie obchodzi, jeśli taka jest twoja wola Snape, to wybierz sobie nawet Malfoya. Myślę, że zaprowadzi cię prosto do wrót piekieł.

\- A czemu ona miałaby chcieć mi pomóc?- spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby Severus, a całe pytanie zabrzmiało raczej jak nagły atak wścieklizny. Czuł się bardzo upokorzony całą sytuacją i tym, że musi prowadzić dyskusję z byłym uczniem, który nie okazywał mu ani krzty szacunku. Na domiar złego, musiał wykonywać jakieś bzdurne zadania, które ten przeklęty Weasley sam mu wymyślił. Nawet w najgorszych koszmarach nie spodziewał się niczego równie potwornego.

\- Nie twierdzę, że jesteś w jakikolwiek sposób lepszy od skrzata domowego, ale… No nie patrz się tak na mnie, Sevy, to tylko taki żarcik!

\- Nie nazywa mnie tak! – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Snape.

\- Ale skoro ta dziewczyna rozczulała się nawet nad nimi – kontynuował niezrażony Fred - to na pewno tobie też pomoże, gwarantuję ci to. Ale wykonanie tych zadań nie będzie łatwe. W tworzeniu listy pomagał mi Dumbledore!- Po usłyszeniu ostatniego nazwiska oczy Mistrza Eliksirów przypominały dwa wielkie spodki.

\- O święty Merlinie…- jęknął Snape.

\- Wystarczy Fred!- zaśmiał się znowu irytująco chłopak, a po usłyszeniu tego wątpliwie śmiesznego żartu, Snape znowu przewrócił oczami.- Nie będziesz zwykłym duchem. O nie!

\- Jak to nie będę zwykłym duchem?

\- Widzieć cię będzie tylko Hagrid!

\- Hagrid?

\- Powiedziałem Hagrid? Miałem na myśli Hermionę! Będę tak łaskawy, że sam ci ją przydzielę do pomocy – powiedział łaskawie Weasley, kreśląc coś w papierach.

\- Nie ma mowy!

\- Chcesz iść do piekła? - Weasley uniósł brew w geście zdziwienia. - Wiesz, tam jest Tom Riddle, na pewno chętnie by cię zobaczył...

\- Niech będzie - odparł ledwie słyszalnie Severus, po czym odchrząknął. - Skoro niedawno była wojna, to raczej nikt nie będzie miał ochoty zajmować się tymi głupimi zadaniami – dodał chłodno.

\- Drogi profesorze, czas tutaj jest mistyczny, wieczny i ciągły. Dusze, które zasługują na niebo, od razu są przekazywane. Twoja była na tyle wątpliwa, że ocenienie twojego życia zajęło rok czasu na ziemi. Oczekiwanie na swoją kolejkę następny rok. Dlatego od czasów wojny minęły już dwa lata.

\- Co ty bredzisz, Weasley?

\- Sam zobaczysz. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? Bo zrobiła się tutaj całkiem niezła kolejka!

\- Nie - odparł krótko Snape, ale zanim się obrócił, nagle coś go dotknęło. - Ty umarłeś, Weasley? - spytał prawie niesłyszalnie.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że pan jest bystry - odparł nonszalancko Fred, kreśląc coś w papierach.

\- Jak?

\- Zabił mnie Rookwood.

\- Zawsze... Zawsze go nie znosiłem - odparł oficjalnie Severus.

\- Och, Smarkerusie, co za wyznanie. Poczułem się, jakby Gwiazdka nadeszła wcześniej! - powiedział z przesadną egzaltacją Weasley.

\- ALE CIEBIE NIE ZNOSZĘ BARDZIEJ! - krzyknął Severus, ale po chwili poczuł, że wszystko wokół niego zaczyna wirować.

\- Do zobaczenia, Sev! - zawołał za nim Fred Weasley, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Ach, Hermiona już będzie miała za swoje za te punkty, które nam wlepiła za testowanie produktów! To jeden z naszych najlepszych dowcipów, Ge... - zaczął mówić, ale kiedy obrócił twarz w prawą stronę, westchnął głęboko. - W końcu się przyzwyczaję - mruknął do siebie, po czym zawołał głośno - następny!

 **ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

 _Niespodziewana wizyta_

Hemiona Granger właśnie zażywała gorącej kąpieli po ciężkim dniu pracy w redakcji „Proroka Codziennego". Nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczała, że będzie pisać _w_ _tym szmatławcu_ , jak sama kiedyś nazywała to niezbyt wiarygodne czasopismo, ale teraz jakość gazety polepszyła się co najmniej sto razy i - jak nieskromnie musiała przyznać - to wszystko było jej zasługą. Rita Skeeter została zwolniona, wszystkie artykuły były rzetelnie sprawdzane przez pannę Granger, a teksty w gazecie poświęcano tylko najważniejszym sprawom!

Gorąca woda dokładnie obmywała jej ciało, a Hermiona śpiewała, wyjąc w niebogłosy przebój _I can't go no satisfaction_. W takich chwilach cieszyła się, że jedynym jej współlokatorem był kot. W szkole starała się opanowywać z popisami wokalnymi, bo jak sama dobrze wiedziała, nie było to zbyt miłe dla uszu innych ludzi . Ale teraz tylko Krzywołap czasami miał iście skrzywioną minę, kiedy wychodziła z łazienki, jednak dodatkowa porcja jedzenia wynagradzała mu wątpliwą przyjemność wysłuchiwania jej śpiewu.

\- Cóż, obawiam się, że po wysłuchaniu tego nie osiągnę satysfakcji do końca swojego życia - a właściwie nieżycia.- Usłyszała nagle zachrypnięty głos i krzyknęła z przerażeniem na całe gardło. Nie miała w domu żadnych ruchomych obrazów ani niczego, co mogłoby do niej przemawiać w środku kąpieli. Co więcej, nie miała przy sobie nawet różdżki. Rozejrzała się po wokół i sięgnęła po wielką myjkę, po czym z impetem wyskoczyła z wanny i zaczęła okładać powietrze wokół siebie owym groźnym narzędziem zbrodni.

\- Jak czujesz nieprzyjemny zapach, to po prostu popsikaj dezodorantem.- Znowu ten irytujący głos! Hermiona rozejrzała się uważnie wokół siebie i nawet w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewała się takiego widoku w swojej łazience. Nad podłogą unosił się studziewięćdziesięciocentymetrowy duch jej byłego nauczyciela eliksirów. Za dużo pracy, zdecydowanie za dużo!

\- Mogłabyś się ubrać?- Jednak głos nadal się do niej przemawiał, a upiór wcale nie znikał, tylko patrzył na nią przenikliwie. Hermiona poczuła, jak robi się jej coraz bardziej słabo i po chwili opadła omdlała na kafelki w swojej łazience.

\- Wspaniale - burknął do siebie Severus.

* * *

Hermiona obudziła się dwie godziny później na swojej kanapie, ubrana w szlafrok.

\- Och, Krzywołapie, zdecydowanie za dużo pracuję!- mruknęła do swojego kota, gdyż dotyk jego języka był pierwszą rzeczą, jaką poczuła po odzyskaniu przytomności.

\- Wreszcie się obudziłaś, Granger! Zachciało ci się jakiegoś mdlenia, kiedy ja mam tyle zadań do wykonania!- Hermiona zerwała się z łóżka. Wciąż to samo! Severus Snape siedzący na jej fotelu w jej mieszkaniu! Czyżby nie odrobiła kiedyś pracy domowej z eliksirów i teraz widmo profesora miało ją prześladować do końca życia? Nie, to niemożliwe, przecież zawsze odrabiała prace domowe!

\- Ale… Ale pan nie żyje!- jęknęła, jakby to miałby być koronny argument do zniknięcia natręta.

\- Sam bym się w życiu tego nie domyślił- odparł z pełną powagą Severus.

\- Co pan tutaj, na Merlina, robi?

\- Siedzę.

\- Ale pan nie żyje!

\- To już ustaliliśmy.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Dobrze, więc z tego, co widzę, jest pan duchem. Ale czemu akurat jest pan duchem w moim domu i w dodatku pojawia się pan, kiedy ja... Ja się myję?- spytała nieśmiało i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Czuła się zażenowana, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że były nauczyciel widział ją kompletnie nagą i do tego słyszał jej popisy wokalne. Jednak z drugiej strony - to czemu miała być zażenowana? To on był tutaj intruzem!

\- Długa historia, panno Granger.- Severus Snape zdecydował przyjąć milszą taktykę i odzywać się do niej z chociaż umiarkowanym szacunkiem, bo wiedział, że inaczej nic nie uzyska. Chociaż teraz był ucieszony z tego, że nie upierał się przy wyborze Malfoya. Gdyby zobaczył go nago, to sam by zemdlał i to nie jeden raz.

\- Ach, to ma pan zamiar być duchem, siedzieć na mojej kanapie i nic mi nie wytłumaczyć? To zupełnie normalna rzecz- odparła Hermiona i podeszła do barku, z którego wyciągnęła butelkę Ognistej Whisky i nalała sobie trochę złotawego płynu do szklanki, po czym wypiła całą zawartość naczynia za jednym razem.

\- Nie sądziłem, że posiada pani tak imponujące umiejętności - prychnął Severus, jednak Granger, niezrażona jego komentarzem, po chwili napełniła dwa spore kieliszki alkoholem i postawiła jeden z nich przed Snapem.

\- Mam tym podlać kwiatki, panno Granger?

\- Ach, tak, przepraszam, zapomniałam…- odparła Hermiona i nadal nie mogła pojąć czemu obecność tego człowi… Ducha działa na nią w taki sposób, że zachowuje się jak jedenastolatka. Jednak Severus Snape wyglądał identycznie jak za życia, a musiała przyznać, że jako jego uczennica zawsze odczuwała może nie szacunek, ale bardzo duży respekt i strach w stosunku do jego osoby. Po wypiciu kolejnej porcji whisky odezwała się nieco śmielej - Może mi pan to wytłumaczyć?

\- Dobrze, byłem przed wrotami niebios. Okazało się, że funkcję, hmm, pośrednika sprawuje Fred Weasley, który uznał za świetną zabawę upokorzenie mnie i zabronienie mi przejścia dalej, chyba że wypełnię siedem zadań i ktoś mi w tym pomoże. Inne osoby, poza panią, mnie nie widzą - odparł, a po chwili sam doszedł do wniosku, jak głupie było to, co właśnie powiedział. - Wiem, że to brzmi nieco ekscentrycznie i pewnie mi pani nie wierzy, ale to prawda. I chociaż to bardzo godzi w moją ślizgońską godność, to żądam pani pomocy.

\- Żąda pan? A to ciekawe…- mruknęła z urazą dziewczyna, a po chwili próbowała przekalkulować to, co powiedział. To trąciło takim absurdem, że nawet Luna nie byłaby w stanie uwierzyć w coś takiego, a co dopiero ona. Absurd, czysty absurd. Jednak to, że w jej pokoju znajdował się duch o czymś świadczyło. Albo o jej szaleństwie, albo o tym, że to prawda. Nie wiedziała, którą z tych wersji woli.- Musiałabym się przespać. Ja niestety jestem tylko człowiekiem i nie umiem myśleć bez snu - dodała, w duchu mając nadzieję, że kiedy się obudzi, to zjawy Snape'a tutaj nie będzie.

\- W porządku - odparł chłodno Snape, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty lekko przezroczysty pergamin i podał jej go. Hermiona uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu, kiedy przeczytała napis „Magiczna lista siedmiu zadań dla Seva od Freda Weasleya: Znajdź trzy osoby, które wypowiedzą się o tobie pozytywnie".

\- Seva?- powtórzyła, a po chwili wybuchła śmiechem. Widząc spojrzenie Snape'a, gwałtownie zamilkła.- Dobrze, znając poczucie humoru Freda, to całkiem prawdopodobne, co pan przedstawia. Ale nie rozumiem, czemu akurat on mógłby być pośrednikiem i czemu pan wybrał mnie na pomoc w tym zadaniu.

\- Bo jest pani upartą Gryfonką, idealną do tego typu bzdetów - stwierdził wymijająco Severus, a Hermiona ciężko westchnęła. Ten człowiek bynajmniej nie przypominał jej skrzata i nie chwytał ją za tak wrażliwe serce. Jednak nie życzyła mu także piekła i zdecydowała się w duchu jutro mu pomóc. Oczywiście, jeśli on nadal tutaj będzie, a nie okaże się wybujałym wymysłem jej wyobraźni.

\- Jest pan zaskakująco miły, ale muszę porzucić pańskie niezwykle sympatyczne towarzystwo i udać się do łóżka- powiedziała zdecydowanie Hermiona i wstała. Cała sytuacja przedstawiała się co najmniej dziwnie, ale za jedną rzecz była wdzięczna- nic nie wspomniał o jej stroju, a raczej jego braku i o tym pięknym wykonaniu przeboju Rolling Stonesów. Ale… Czy to on przeniósł ją do pokoju i ubrał w szlafrok?! Postanowiła pozostać w błogiej niewiedzy i po położeniu się na lóżku, i kilku miarowych oddechach, zasnęła.

Zrezygnowany Severus Snape usiadł na kanapie i zaczął wpatrywać się w stół. Całe jego życie było beznadziejne, czy naprawdę teraz musiał męczyć się jeszcze bardziej? Z irytacją spojrzał na kota, który przymilał się do jego nogi. Nogi….?! Severus dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Weasley mówił, że nie będzie zwykłym duchem. No tak, w końcu mógł przenieść i ubrać tą cholerną Granger. Szybko chwycił za kieliszek napełniony whisky i wlał go w siebie. Tak, zdecydowanie od razu było mu lepiej.

* * *

Hermionę Granger obudziły poranne promienie słońca wkradające się do jej pokoju. Otworzyła oczy i wpatrując się w sufit, zastanawiała się, co dokładnie wczoraj się stało. Pamiętała, że odwiedził ją Mistrz Eliksirów, ale w tym momencie wydawało jej się to tak nierealne, że wybuchła śmiechem. Ach te powojenne koszmary, powracają po takim czasie… Szybko wstała z łóżka i zdecydowała się, że zrobi sobie jeden wolny dzień. W końcu pracowała przez ostatni rok bez przerwy, nawet podczas Bożego Narodzenia wymyślała przy stole artykuły, a później zawzięcie je zapisywała na serwetkach, kiedy Molly nie patrzyła. Narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i po schodach skierowała się na dół.

\- Wreszcie, ile można wylegiwać się w łóżku!- Severus Snape, który siedział u niej na kanapie i najwyraźniej zaprzyjaźnił się z jej kotem, bo ten zdrajca spał na jego kolanach, wcale nie wydawał się być marą senną. W dodatku nawet do końca nie wyglądał jak duch. A w zasadzie w ogóle nie wyglądał jak duch, tylko jak Mistrz Eliksirów we własnej osobie. Widząc jej pełną trwogi minę, nauczyciel cmoknął z dezaprobatą - na Merlina, niech pani znowu nie mdleje, panno Granger. Wczoraj już to przerabialiśmy.

Kobieta wzięła parę głębokich wdechów i zeszła na dół.

\- Nie wygląda mi pan na ducha - odparła sucho widząc, że nauczyciel zaprzyjaźnił się z jej butelką whisky. I to chyba już drugą.- Zabił pan mojego kota?

\- Cóż, sam się dziwię tej całej sytuacji. Zdecydowanie nie jestem normalnym duchem, a nawet mogę stwierdzić, że w pewnym sensie przywrócono mnie do ciała. Ale nie jestem pewny, że inni mnie nie widzą.- Uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie.

\- W jaki sposób pan do tego doszedł?- spytała, chociaż nie do końca pragnęła znać odpowiedź. Wzięła swojego kota z kolan Snape'a i zaczęła go uspokajająco głaskać, ale Krzywołap wyrywał się jej z niespotykaną dotąd siłą. Nie ukrywała, że nieco ją to uraziło!

\- Cóż, rano odwiedzili panią Weasley i Potter. Otworzyłem im drzwi i nie zauważyli mnie.- Kąciki warg Mistrza Eliksirów zadrgały. Nie wiedziała, czy obrzucił ich jajkami, czy też pomidorami - albo po prostu zamordował z premedytacją, ale była pewna, że jej przyjaciele w najbliższym czasie nie złożą jej wizyty. I w obecnych warunkach to było jak najbardziej wskazane.

\- Dobrze, ta lista…. – Hermiona z trudem zaczęła przypominać sobie wczorajszy dzień.- To prawda?

\- Najprawdziwsza. Ale niech się pani nie obawia, kiedy wszystkie zadania zostaną wypełnione - zniknę.

\- To dobrze - powiedziała Hermiona błyskawicznie, ale po chwili się zakłopotała - to znaczy... Chętnie panu pomogę...

\- Och, panno Granger, wiem, że to niedogodna sytuacja. I będę bardzo wdzięczny, jeśli mi pani pomoże - powiedział nagle, ale Hermiona miała wrażenie, że jego słowa bardziej zabrzmiały jak groźba spalenia jej mieszkania niż wyraz jakiejkolwiek wdzięczności.

\- Ale czemu akurat ja?

\- Cóż... Pan Weasley tak zadecydował.

\- To dla niego typowe. Mogę zobaczyć jeszcze raz tę listę?

\- Proszę bardzo.

Hermiona pochyliła się w milczeniu nad kartką.

\- Z kim się pan przyjaźnił? - zapytała w końcu.

\- Myślę, że Draco Malfoy nie powinien mówić złych rzeczy o mnie, zawsze starałem się mu pomagać - odparł chłodno Snape.- A później… Rozważę, kto jeszcze będzie odpowiedni.

\- W porządku- zgodziła się Granger, po czym rzuciła przez ramię - idę pod prysznic! - Kątem oka spojrzała na Snape'a, który wykrzywił twarz w złośliwym grymasie.

* * *

\- Ach, czuję się co najmniej głupio - powiedziała Hermiona półgłosem. - Jeśli ktoś zobaczy mnie na ulicy, to stwierdzi, że mówię sama do siebie - dodała, poprawiając w popłochu wielkie okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

\- Za czasów szkolnych też występowało u pani podobne zjawisko, więc nie wiem, w czym tkwi problem - odparł chłodno Snape, a Hermiona ciężko westchnęła. Za przebywanie z nim należało jej się nie tylko niebo, lecz także co najmniej status bogini.

Oboje stali przed Ministerstwem, wyczekując na jasnowłosego mężczyznę, który zaraz miał opuścić swoje miejsce pracy. Hermiona nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że zatrudniono kogoś o takiej przeszłości na tak wysokim stanowisku. Nie czuła aż takiej niechęci do Dracona, ale pamiętała, że wniosek Deana o posadę odrzucili, za to Malfoy - który nie zdał nawet egzaminów na swoim ostatnim roku nauki w Hogwarcie - mógł tutaj pracować.

\- Idzie - mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów, a Hermiona przyśpieszyła tempa, żeby dogonić blondyna.

\- Malfoy, poczekaj!- zawołała, a jasnowłosy mężczyzna zatrzymał się i popatrzył na nią mało przyjaźnie.

\- Och, reporterka Granger. Jak miło, czyżbyś chciała przeprowadzić wywiad z byłym śmierciożercą?- spytał chłodno, ale w jego głosie nie słychać było dawnej nienawiści, tylko... Jakiś respekt? Snape wpatrywał się w Dracona z niedowierzeniem.

\- Nie, słuchaj, chcę napisać artykuł na temat Severusa Snape'a i potrzebuję twojej opinii. Najlepiej jak najbardziej pozytywnej….

\- Nie mam nic pozytywnego do powiedzenia o tym dupku - odparł Malfoy, a jego oczy zwęziły się.- Nie zrobił nic dobrego dla mojej rodziny, chociaż moja matka uważa inaczej. Przez niego i jego gierki prawie wylądowałem w Azkabanie. Snape nie był tak naprawdę ani po naszej stronie, ani po waszej. Możesz to zapisać w notesiku, a teraz przepraszam cię, śpieszę się - mruknął i oddalił się.

\- Niewdzięczny kretyn- odwarknął nienawistnie Snape, ale Hermiona wyczuła w jego głosie ból. Na pewno nie było mu przyjemnie usłyszeć takie słowa od Dracona, któremu zawsze pomagał i którego starał się chronić. Lucjusz był w Azkabanie i chyba głównie to Draco miał mu za złe - przebrnęło przez myśl Hermionie.

\- Tak mi przykro…- jęknęła tylko, patrząc, jak Mistrz Eliksirów wpatruje się w ziemię.

\- Niepotrzebnie. I nie potrzebuję niczyjego współczucia - odparł szybko Severus.- Kontakt z Narcyzą byłby prawie niemożliwy dla pani, nadal w ich rodzinie istnieją liczne uprzedzenia co do statusu krwi.

\- Hogwart!- niemal krzyknęła Granger, a kilku przechodniów popatrzyło się na nią jak na wariatkę.

\- Tak, to nie jest taka zła myśl - stwierdził sucho Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

 _I (nie) żałuj grzechów swoich..._

 _\- Wie pan co? Jest pan sympatyczny._  
 _\- Mam większe ambicje._

T. Konwicki, "Sennik współczesny"

Dotarcie do Hogwartu nie było proste – Hermiona musiała wymyślić na szybko bajkę o tym, że pilnie potrzebuje spotkać się z Minerwą McGonagall w sprawie niecierpiącego zwłoki artykułu. Dopiero po kilku dniach otrzymała listowne potwierdzenie tego, że może przybyć do zamku – a te parę dni w towarzystwie Severusa nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Snape był jeszcze bardziej irytujący niż za życia i nie omieszkał wytknąć Hermionie tego, że na jej półkach znalazł dosyć niskich lotów romanse. Granger starała się nie opuszczać pracy w redakcji, ale cała sytuacja sprawiała, że nie mogła się skupić na przygotowywaniu artykułów i w końcu wracała do domu, gdzie stale czekał na nią Mistrz Eliksirów z nową porcją jadu. Hermiona musiała kilka razy ugryźć się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć, że może gdyby był milszy za życia, nie trzeba byłoby szukać osób, które powiedzą o nim cokolwiek pozytywnego na drugim końcu Anglii.

Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł dzień wyprawy do Hogwartu, Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. W końcu wykonanie każdego zadania zbliżało ją do tego, żeby jej życie wróciło do normy. Jednak mury danej szkoły nie obudziły w niej ciepłych odczuć – chociaż Hogwart nie wyglądał tak, jakby stoczyła się tutaj jakakolwiek bitwa, to Hermiona doskonale pamiętała wszystko. Przez moment przed oczami stanęły jej najbardziej wyraziste wspomnienie sprzed dwóch lat. Paradoksalnie z tego dnia szczególnie wrył jej się w pamięć jeden obraz - rozszarpane ciało Lavender. Nie wiedziała nawet czemu, bo przecież nie były ze sobą blisko, ba, nawet się nie lubiły, a umarli jeszcze Fred, Tonks, Lupin…. Jednak kiedy przypomniała sobie, jak odgoniła tego cholernego wilkołaka od jej ciała i co zostało z Brown, to czuła coś dziwnego – jakąś mieszankę strachu i obrzydzenia, która sprawiała, że nie mogła zrobić ani kroku.

Z tą wizją kojarzył jej się dzień wojny – i z tą wizją kojarzył jej się też Hogwart.

\- Cóż za miły widok – prychnął pogardliwie Snape i Hermiona po raz pierwszy przyznała mu w duchu rację.

\- Myśli pan, że tutejsze zaklęcia obronne… No wie pan, nie wykryją pana obecności?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jaka magia mną kieruje – przyznał niechętnie Severus. – Jednak zaklęcia obronne w Hogwarcie są dużo słabsze niż się pani wydaje. Czarny Pan dostał się tutaj wiele razy za pomocą rozmaitych sztuczek – dodał, a Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, słysząc ten przydomek.

\- Czemu pan zawsze tak mówi? Mówią tak tylko śmierciożercy – powiedziała jak najciszej potrafiła, ale mimo tego przechodząca obok grupa trzecioklasistów posłała jej zdziwione spojrzenia.

\- Wiem, że to bardzo dla pani niezwykle zaskakujące, ale zdradzę teraz największy sekret wszechczasów - byłem śmierciożercą – odparł kpiąco Snape, a Hermiona tylko przewróciła oczami.

Dalszą drogę przeszli w całkowitej ciszy. Severus posłał tylko nienawistne spojrzenie Irytkowi, który pokazał mu język. Najwyraźniej ten dureń, Fred Weasley, nie przemyślał dobrze wszystkiego.

\- Evanesco – powiedziała Hermiona do posągu gargulca, który momentalnie się odsunął. Minerwa McGonagall siedziała pochylona nad biurkiem i na chwilę uniosła spojrzenie znad sterty papierów.

\- Dzień dobry, pani dyrektor – przywitała się momentalnie Hermiona i starała się przez chwilę zapomnieć o tym, że obok niej stoi duch – a dokładniej duch, którego tylko ona widzi.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Granger. Niech pani usiądzie – odparła uprzejmie Minerwa i wskazała Hermione miejsce przy biurku.

Severus rozejrzał się po gabinecie, który wyglądał bardzo podobnie jak za czasów jego kadencji. Wnętrze było dosyć surowe, dekoracje –bardzo oszczędne. Innowacją Minerwy musiało być usunięcie portretów dyrektorów ze ścian – jedyny obraz na ścianie przedstawiał poruszający się ocean.

\- Pani dyrektor….

\- Och, panno Granger, myślę, że po tym, co wszyscy przeszliśmy, nie ma potrzeby używania tak oficjalnych zwrotów, co już pani powiedziałam rok temu po otrzymaniu dyplomu. W zupełności wystarczy forma „pani" - mruknęła Minerwa. - Napije się pani czegoś?

\- Nie, dziękuję. Ja przychodzę z dosyć niecodzienna sprawą. Otóż dostałam zlecenie na stworzenie artykułu o profesorze Snapie i chciałam poprosić o udzielenie kilku informacji na jego temat. – Hermiona błyskawicznie wyrecytowała formułkę, a Minerwa z trudem zdołała ukryć zdziwienie.

\- Cóż… To dosyć dziwne, panno Granger. I nie wiem, czy jestem dobrym źródłem informacji. Znałam Severusa – może nawet dosyć dobrze – ale na pewno nie tak dobrze, żeby udzielać rzetelnych informacji do artykułu o nim.

\- Przyda się cokolwiek, naprawdę.

\- Dobrze… Pamiętam, że kiedy profesor Dumbledore przyjął Severusa do pracy, nikt nie był zadowolony. Jednak bardzo szybko okazał się bardzo skrupulatnym i dokładnym pracownikiem. Owszem, muszę przyznać, że bywał nie do końca sprawiedliwy w ocenie uczniów z mojego Domu, ale rola… Rola, jaką pełnił, na pewno go usprawiedliwiała z takiego postępowania.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym był niesprawiedliwy – odezwał się cierpko Snape, a Hermiona ledwo powstrzymała się od komentarza.

W wypowiedzi Minerwy niewątpliwie były jakieś pozytywne słowa – jednak kiedy Hermiona kątem oka spojrzała na listę w swojej torbie, to nie zauważyła, żeby cokolwiek się zmieniło.

\- A coś… Więcej? Może pani powiedzieć, jaki był na co dzień? Bo wie pani, zależy mi na stworzeniu innego wizerunku profesora Snape'a niż ten dotychczasowy. Chciałabym ukazać jego pozytywne cechy.

\- Cóż… Był zamknięty w sobie i izolował się, co znowu jest oczywiste ze względu na rolę, jaką pełnił. Jednak zawsze darzyłam go dużym szacunkiem i sympatią. Często kłóciliśmy się o Quidditcha, ale zazwyczaj wygrywał Gryffindor, więc… To ja wygrywałam – mruknęła McGonagall, próbując ukryć zadowolenie. Hermiona nigdy nie była w stanie zrozumieć, co było takiego w tym przeklętym Quidditchu.

\- To był sabotaż! Za każdym razem to był sabotaż! – wysyczał Snape.

\- Jednak nigdy nie odmawiał nikomu pomocy. Troszczył się o uczniów, chociaż starał się zawsze pokazywać, że tak nie jest. Bywał złośliwy, ale jednocześnie zawsze… Zazwyczaj miał klasę – mruknęła McGonagall, przypominając sobie scenę, jaką urządził Severus po tym, kiedy nie otrzymał Orderu Merlina – i był bardzo uprzejmy. Na pewno darzyłam go sympatią, a kiedy został dyrektorem… Nie ułatwialiśmy mu tego z gronem nauczycielskim. Żałuję tego i bardzo mu współczuję. Mam mieszane odczucia co do tego, czy Albus powinien obarczać kogoś tak dużą odpowiedzialnością, zmuszać kogoś do takiego czynu… Proszę nie zapisywać tego ostatniego zdania w artykule – zreflektowała się nagle Minerwa, ale Hermiona popatrzyła na listę. Trójka zmieniła się w dwójkę.

\- Dziękuję bardzo! Nawet nie wie pani, jak bardzo mi pomogła – powiedziała ożywiona Hermiona. – Czy ktoś w zamku… Miałby coś jeszcze ciekawego do powiedzenia o profesorze? Może profesor Flitwick?

\- Wątpię – ucięła krótko Minerwa, wracając do wypełniania papierów. - Profesor Snape zawsze czynił sobie niewybredne żarty z tego, że Fillius nie jest w stanie dosięgnąć nawet do średniej półki – dodała ciszej, a tymczasem Severus Snape udawał, że nie widzi pełnego irytacji spojrzenia swojej byłej uczennicy.

* * *

\- Gratuluję panu! To naprawdę bardzo imponujące zniechęcić do siebie aż tylu ludzi podczas czterdziestu lat życia! – warknęła Hermiona. Oboje ze Snapem szli – a w zasadzie ona szła, a Severus lewitował - po drodze idącej z Hogwartu do Hogsmeade.

\- Trzydziestu ośmiu.

\- Słucham?

\- Żyłem trzydzieści osiem lat. Nie widzę powodów, żeby mnie postarzać – powiedział cierpko Snape, a Granger wydała z siebie tylko niezidentyfikowany odgłos, który miał na celu wyrazić jej irytację. Niewyobrażalnie wielką irytację.

\- Muszę się napić – mruknęła do siebie Hermiona.

\- Panno Granger, czyżby jakiś problem z alkoholem? – spytał niewinnym tonem Snape.

\- Och, wie pan, jaki jest mój problem? – spytała Granger, biorąc głęboki oddech. – Jest wielki, irytujący, niemiły i jest jednym wielkim wrzodem! A nazywa się SEVERUS SNAPE! – krzyknęła.

* * *

\- Dosyć osobliwe miejsce na wtorkową libację– powiedział Severus Snape, kierując się za Hermioną do Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem.

\- Tylko tutaj ludzie są wystarczająco pijani, żeby nie zwracać uwagi na to, że gadam sama do siebie! – burknęła Hermiona, po czym poprosiła o barmana podwójną whisky i usiadła przy najbardziej ukrytym stoliku w całym lokalu.

-Ognista Whisky nie pozwoli nam wypełnić zadań – skomentował Snape, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niej.

\- Cóż, woda też nie, a z każdym łykiem lepiej znoszę pańskie towarzystwo.

\- Już zrozumiałem po wcześniejszym wybuchu, że nie przepada pani za mną – burknął Snape. – W dodatku powinienem odjąć jakieś punkty za brak zamówienia dla mnie – dodał z iście grobową miną Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Bez przesady, nie zamówię dwóch drinków. Nie chce widzieć nagłówków gazet o swoim problemie alkoholowym – mruknęła Hermiona i zamyśliła się na chwilę. – Mam! Może Slughorn?

\- Podejrzewam, że Horacy gdzieś wyjechał i nie chce widzieć żadnych gości.

\- Ach, ma pan rację. Wyjechał do Afryki - przyznała niechętnie Hermiona. - A… Ktoś z Weasleyów?

\- Merlinie, chroń mnie od Weasleyów. Wszystkich.

\- Nawet Molly?

\- Przede wszystkim Molly.

Uroczą konwersację - która z boku wyglądała jak monolog – przerwało donośne… Beknięcie. Hermiona uniosła głowę i zobaczyła przed sobą Mundgunusa Fletchera. Bardzo pijanego Mundgunusa Fletchera.

\- Skądś cię kojarzę, laleczko – wybełkotał niechciany gość i bez pytania zajął miejsce, na którym siedział Severus Snape. Mistrz Eliksirów przesunął się i spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na Fletchera.

\- Tak, oboje należeliśmy do Zakonu Feniksa, więc może mnie pan kojarzy - chociaż zazwyczaj był pan tak pijany, że mnie to dziwi – powiedziała opryskliwie Hermiona. – Jestem zajęta, więc byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby pan sobie poszedł – dodała.

\- Czym? Gadaniem do siebie? – spytał Mundgunus, donośnie czkając.

\- Nawet jeśli… Piszę artykuł, proszę mi nie przeszkadzać.

\- Nie widzę pióra i pergaminu…

\- Zbieram informacje! Zresztą czemu ja się panu tłumaczę, żegnam! – mruknęła Hermiona i wstała z miejsca – uznała, że nie ma co dyskutować z Fletcherem, bo najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru wysłuchać jej prośby.

\- Laleczko, powiedz, na jaki temat piszesz, może pomogę – powiedział Mundgunus, starając się brzmieć zalotnie.

\- Pisze artykuł o Severusie Snapie – odparła Granger, mając nadzieję, że na dźwięk tego nazwisko Fletcher się ulotni, ale zamiast tego… Wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Och stary dobry Sev! Uwielbiałem go!

\- Słucham? – zapytali na raz Hermiona i Severus, który dotąd przypatrywał się milcząco całej scenie z pogardą.

\- Piliśmy parę razy razem, mocny łeb miał skubaniec. A jakie ballady razem śpiewaliśmy!

\- Ballady? – spytała słabo Granger, siadając z powrotem na miejscu.

\- Och tak, Severus miał piękny, donośny głos. Później udawał co prawda, że mnie nie zna, ale ja – ja pamiętam dobrze, jak wypiliśmy razem półtora litra Ognistej Whisky! Siedział o tak naprzeciwko mnie jak ty laleczko! – kontynuował Mundgunus i zaprzyjaźnił się z drinkiem Hermiony. Jednak ta zignorowała to, bo poczuła, że w jej torbie coś się porusza – szybko zajrzała do środka i zobaczyła, że dwójka zmieniła się w jedynkę. Granger z przekąsem pomyślała, że lista była słabo skonstruowana, skoro wystarczyło pochwalić umiejętności picia Snape'a i jego piękny głos – a tę drugą informację panna Granger podawała w sporą wątpliwość - żeby wykonać to zadanie. Jednak uradowana pożegnała Fletchera i wręczyła mu nawet kilka syklów, żeby mógł kontynuować swoją libację.

\- Ballady? – spytała niewinnie, kiedy znaleźli się z podejrzanie milczącym Severusem na zewnątrz. Grobowa mina Snape'a sprawiła, że Hermiona wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem.

\- Możemy wracać? – spytał jadowicie Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Ależ oczywiście… Chyba że ma pan ochotę zaśpiewać przedtem jakąś balladę.

\- Jest pani irytująca jeszcze bardziej niż za czasów szkolnych! – stwierdził ze złością Snape'a.

\- A pan jest jak zawsze bardzo uroczy – skomentowała z szerokim uśmiechem Hermiona.

* * *

Dobry nastrój Hermiony ulotnił się dosyć szybko – poszukiwanie trzeciej osoby było prawdziwą gehenną. Granger już prawie miała ochotę wypytywać o Severusa magomedyczki, u których zaopatrywał się w składniki eliksirów, jednak Snape lojalnie uprzedził ją, że co najmniej kilkanaście razy nazwał je głupimi, niekompetentnymi kwokami.

\- Poddaję się – westchnęła Hermiona po kilku dniach.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał obojętnie Snape.

\- Nie, ale mam dosyć! Czemu nie mógł pan być chociaż trochę miły?

\- Tylko słabi ludzie są mili – oznajmił Mistrz Eliksirów, gładząc Krzywołapa po brzuchu.

\- Szkoda że zwierzęta nie mówią – mruknęła Granger, ale nagle wpadła w panikę, kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzała przez judasza i zobaczyła, że na klatce schodowej stoi nie kto inny, ale sam Harry Potter.

\- Jasna cholera – bąknęła do siebie.

\- Hermiono, wiem, że jesteś w domu. Obraziłaś się na mnie czy coś? Milczysz od kilku dni! – zawołał Harry, a Granger stwierdziła, że nie ma wyboru i musi wpuścić przyjaciela do środka. Jednak przedtem posłała mordercze spojrzenie Severusowi, który łaskawie burknął pod nosem, że nie ma zamiaru przeszkadzać jej w wizycie.

\- Wyglądasz strasznie! – zawołał Harry, kiedy przekroczył próg jej domu.

\- Dzięki, Harry, jesteś uroczy jak zwykle.

\- Nie o tym mówię, ale wyglądasz, jakbyś nie zmrużyła oczu od kilku dni! Czy coś się stało? Pewnie się przepracowujesz!

\- Przeciwnie, ostatnio nie bywam zbyt często w redakcji.

\- A co to? – spytał Harry, podchodząc do stolika. – Co tutaj robi… Eee… Lista osób, które znają Severusa Snape'a? – przeczytał głośno, a Hermiona w myślach zganiła się za to, że do wszystkiego musi sporządzać notatki.

\- To nic takiego…

\- Jak to nic takiego? Po co ci to?

\- Och, piszę artykuł o profesorze Snapie. Wiem, że możesz uznać to za głupie, ale wiesz, zależałoby mi na tym, żeby… Oczyścić jego imię – powiedziała niepewnie Hermiona i ze złością spojrzała na Snape'a, który prychnął z pogardą.

\- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś?

\- Wiem, że za nim nie przepadałeś, a zależało mi… Na dobrych opiniach – tłumaczyła się nieskładnie Granger, czując, że pogrąża się coraz bardziej. Jednak Potter wydawał się zamyślony i wcale nie tak zaskoczony, jak można byłoby go o to podejrzewać.

\- Myślę, że to fantastyczny pomysł, Hermiono! – odezwał się w końcu.

\- Naprawdę? – mruknęła Granger z zakłopotaniem.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał cierpko Snape.

\- Tak, fantastyczny! W końcu wszyscy niby wiedzą, że Severus był szpiegiem, ale nadal nikt nie wspomina go tak dobrze jak profesora Dumbledore'a, a to duży błąd. W końcu Snape był naprawdę wspaniałym człowiekiem.

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- Oczywiście, Hermiono. Jego wspomnienia pozwoliły mi przejrzeć na oczy. Kiedyś za nim nie przepadałem, byłem zaślepiony niechęcią, ale po zobaczeniu tych wspomnień zrozumiałem wszystko. Zresztą… - Harry zastanowił się. – Może zawsze wiedziałem, że pod tą maską drwiny, chłodu i bezwzględności kryje się prawdziwie dobry człowiek? – zapytał nieco wzniośle Potter.

\- Maską?! Maską?! – Hermiona próbowała powstrzymywać uśmiech, kiedy zobaczyła, że Severus Snape z sekundy na sekundę staje się coraz bardziej poirytowany. – Zaraz ci w dupę wsadzę tę maskę, Potter!

\- Bo czy on nie był smutny? Przesiadywał sam w tych lochach, skrywał tajemnice… - kontynuował Potter, a Severus zaczął już podskakiwać z irytacji.

\- Smutny, to będziesz, Potter, jak z tobą skończę! – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Mistrz Eliksirów, który w tym momencie żadnego mistrza bynajmniej nie przypominał – jak już to rozjuszonego hipogryfa.

\- Jego miłość do mojej matki była jedną z najpiękniejszych historii, jakie słyszałem – dodał Harry.

\- Chyba najgłupszą – ocenił bezlitośnie Severus, ale przestał przez chwilę podskakiwać.

\- I był jednym z najodważniejszych, najwspanialszych – choć nie łatwych w obyciu – ludzi, jakich znałem – dodał Harry. – Ja zawsze… Będę synem Jamesa Pottera, ale muszę przyznać, że nie podobało mi się zachowanie mojego ojca w stosunku do profesora Snape'a.

Potter przez piętnaście minut stworzył istny panegiryk na temat niegdyś znienawidzonego profesora eliksirów, po czym oznajmił Hermionie, że musi już iść na kolację z Ginevrą. Panna Granger z ulgą stwierdziła, że zadanie z listy znika, ale niestety kartka była położona tak daleko, że nie była w stanie odczytać następnego punktu.

\- Myślę, że nawet kiedyś być może uświęcę jego imię, nazywając tak swojego syna? – dodał Harry, chwytając za klamkę. – A i Hermiono… Przejrzyj swój dom, ostatnio z Ronem spotkała nas tutaj naprawdę osobliwa sytuacja. Chyba masz tutaj jakieś szkodniki – mruknął cicho, ale Granger postanowiła nie dociekać – z pewnością było to korzystne rozwiązanie dla jej zdrowia psychicznego.

Kiedy pożegnała Harry'ego, zbliżyła się do półki – przed tym jednak posłała rozbawione spojrzenie Severusowi Snape'owi, które przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut siedział z grobową miną na kanapie.

\- Ani słowa – powiedział oficjalnie Snape, mrużąc oczy.

\- Ale przecież ja nic nie mówię! – odparła z szerokim uśmiechem Hermiona. – Ale nie sądzi pan, że słowa Harry'ego były naprawdę miłe?

\- Niech pani lepiej przeczyta następny punkt na liście, nie mamy czasu na bzdury – burknął w odpowiedzi Severus, ale Hermiona nadal obserwowała go kątem oka. Snape był bez wątpienia w pewien sposób zadowolony, choć za wszelką cenę starał się to ukryć.

\- Hmm… - Hermiona przeczytała kolejny punkt nie bez pewnej satysfakcji. – Ma pan znaleźć trzy osoby w swoim życiu, którym wyrządził pan krzywdę i okazać szczerą skruchę.

\- Nikogo nie skrzywdziłem – odparł szybko Severus, ale widząc spojrzenie Hermiony, dodał – no... Po dogłębnych poszukiwaniach może znalazłoby się parę osób.

\- Czyli kto? Musi pan wskazać te osoby i okazać skruchę!

\- Ja... Ach, nie wiem, do czorta! – burknął Severus.

\- Na pewno Neville Longbottom – podpowiedziała mu delikatnie Hermiona.

\- A W ŻYCIU, TEN NIEUDO…

\- Panie profesorze! – krzyknęła Hermiona tak głośno, że Snape momentalnie zamilknął. – Widzę, że nie zmienił się pan w ogóle po śmierci! Czy zdaje sobie pan sprawę, jak gnębił pan biednego Neville'a? Jego rodzice byli zamknięci w Świętym Mungu i go nawet nie poznawali! Wychowywała go tylko babcia. Zawsze był roztrzepany, ale to nie czyni go nieudolnym! Teraz chce zostać profesorem zielarstwa i zaręczył się z Hanną Abbott! Udało mu się to, mimo że pan chciał mu udowodnić, że do niczego się nie nadaje – wytknęła mu bezlitośnie Granger.

\- Prawie się wzruszyłem.

\- Cynizm i kiepska ironia do niczego pana nie zaprowadzą.

\- Będziesz mnie pouczać, Granger? – wysyczał Snape.

\- Panno Granger, chyba że przechodzimy na _ty_! – Zmrużyła oczy Hermiona.

\- Po upokorzeniach, których zaznałem w czasie ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, przejście na _ty_ z jakąś smarkatą Gryfonką nie jest mi straszne – burknął Severus. – Poza tym nie jesteśmy w szkole, więc proszę nie zwracać się do mnie per profesorze.

\- Dobrze… W takim razie, Severusie? – mruknęła pod nosem Hermiona, co zabrzmiało dla niej tak dziwnie, że obiecała sobie, że nigdy więcej tak nie wypowie. – Jeśli ma nam się udać, to musisz żałować. Żal za grzechy jest podstawą do wybaczenia.

\- Ciekawe gdzie…

\- W _Biblii_!

\- A, tak, słyszałem o tym kiedyś – powiedział lekceważąco Snape, rozsiadając się na krześle.

\- Mam na półce. Możesz poczytać, skoro i tak nie sypiasz – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Cóż za rozkoszna propozycja. Dobrze, przyznam, że może czasami… Czasami nie traktowałem zbyt sprawiedliwie Neville'a Longbottoma, ale jego ślamazarność wyprowadzała mnie z równowagi.

\- A Crabbe i Goyle byli prymusami?

\- Byłem szpiegiem. Musiałem lepiej traktować synów śmierciożerców, nawet jeśli umysłowo – zresztą również i fizycznie - przypominali dwa przerośnięte bakłażany – oznajmił ze znudzeniem Snape.

\- Nadal nie usłyszałam skruchy… - mruknęła Granger, opierając łokieć na stole. To był naprawdę długi dzień, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że potrwa jeszcze dłużej.

\- Dobrze, więc przykro mi, że gnębiłem tak bardzo Longbottoma. Najwidoczniej na eliksirach posiadał niesamowitą zdolność do ukrywania swoich umiejętności tak głęboko, że nie dokopałbym się do nich nawet…

\- Dobrze, może po prostu niech to będzie ktoś inny! – przerwała mu z irytacją Hermiona. - Niestety, nie znam pana życia…

\- Całe szczęście!

\- …więc nie wiem, kogo pan skrzywdził! – dokończyła Hermiona. Czuła, że od tego wszystkiego zaczyna ją boleć głowa – i to naprawdę mocno.

\- Najbardziej żałuję… - Snape opuścił wzrok i przez chwilę się zawahał, ale w końcu odezwał się – że zdradziłem przepowiednię i przeze mnie umarli Lily i James Potterowie, a ich syn został sierotą. Aż do dnia mojej śmierci – a nawet może i po niej – nie było sekundy, podczas której bym tego nie żałował– zakończył Severus i kątem oka spojrzał, że liczba na magicznej liście zmieniła się. Hermiona siedziała w ciszy – udzielił jej się nastrój Snape'a, który nie miał ochoty na pewno czynić tego rodzaju zwierzeń w jej towarzystwie.

\- Może pa... Sam to zrobisz – zasugerowała, a Snape pokiwał głową. – Ja pójdę do redakcji… Nie byłam tam od dwóch dni – dodała i pakując rzeczy, starała się, żeby jej ruchy nie były nerwowe i szybkie. W milczeniu teleportowała się do redakcji „Proroka" i ciężko westchnęła na widok sterty papierów na biurku.

\- Trochę tego… Przyszło – bąknęła nieśmiało Katie Bell.

* * *

Hermiona nie miała głowy do pisania artykułów. Po sprawdzeniu kilkunastu tekstów dostała okropnej migreny i z bólem serca zleciła Katie sprawdzenie pozostałych materiałów – chociaż bardzo lubiła Bell, to wiedziała, że dziewczyna jest okropnie roztrzepana i zapewne przegapi większość literówek.

Jednak jej perfekcjonizm został zaburzony przez ostatnie dwa dni – i choć już nie było szansy, żeby wszystko okazało się jedynie złudzeniem, to Hermiona nadal zastanawiała się, czy z jej zdrowiem psychicznym wszystko jest w porządku. Severusa Snape'a zastała w identycznej pozie, w której opuściła go kilka godzin wcześniej – tylko głowę miał bardziej opuszczoną.

\- I jak tam panie pro… Severusie? – spytała nieśmiało, ale kiedy mężczyzna uniósł twarz, przełknęła głośno ślinę. Pamiętała, że profesor zrobił kiedyś taką minę, kiedy Neville ubrudził całą salę zawartością swojego kociołka – podobno później kazał mu czyścić pomieszczenie swoją szczoteczką do zębów. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy to aby na pewno była tylko plotka.

\- To nie działa – oznajmił jej Severus, zaciskając cienkie wargi jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

\- Jak to nie działa?

\- Powiedziałem wszystko i… I nic!

\- Widocznie nie jest Ci naprawdę przykro. Ale podpowiem, komu jeszcze wyrządziłeś krzywdę. Huncwotom – powiedziała pretensjonalnie Hermiona, masując skronie.

\- Nie żałuję tego i nie pożałuję! – burknął Severus. – Szczególnie Black…

\- Och, myślę, że Syriusz dostał za swoje, kiedy przebywał niesłusznie w Azkabanie. A ty tam nigdy nie trafiłeś, chociaż byłeś śmierciożercą – wytknęła mu bezlitośnie Hermiona.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie jestem w stanie wykrzesać z siebie ani krzty żalu do tego człowieka. To on wyrządził mi bardzo wiele krzywd. Ale tak… - Snape zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. – Żałuję, że byłem zawsze… Taki wredny dla Remusa Lupina. Ta kanalia…

\- Przestań!

\- Nie zrobiła mi nic złego prócz tego, że przyglądała się temu, jak inni mnie prześladują. Jednak kiedy wrócił do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel, nie powinienem przygotowywać lekcji o wilkołakach. Nie powinienem też w czasach szkolnych wykorzystywać tego, co wiem na jego temat. Kiedy o nim myślałem, zawsze odczuwałem niewielkie – ale jednak – wyrzuty sumienia, bo wiem, że Lupin wypowiadał się o mnie z szacunkiem – przyznał niechętnie Severus.

\- Świetnie! – zawołała Hermiona, patrząc, jak kolejny punkt znika. – A dalej?

\- Mam dosyć – burknął Snape i oparł się o kanapę. Wbił wzrok w Hermionę.

\- Jestem… Brudna? – spytała Granger, czując się nieswojo przez przenikliwe spojrzenie Snape'a.

\- Nie powinienem – odezwał się nagle dziwnym głosem Snape – traktować gorzej innych uczniów tylko dlatego, że byli z domu, którego nienawidziłem. Powinienem choć raz przyznać ci punkty za wiedzę i nie obrażać cię, gdyż twoje umiejętności zawsze były imponujące – jednak byłem tak zaślepiony niechęcią do Pottera, że nie potrafiłem tego przyznać. Bardzo tego żałuje, szczególnie że mi teraz pomagasz – powiedział Snape szorstkim tonem, ale Hermiona z trudem powstrzymała euforię wywołaną jego słowami. Jedyny nauczyciel, od którego nigdy nie usłyszała ani jednego miłego słowa, właśnie przyznał, że jej wiedza była imponująca!

\- Dziękuję… To było bardzo miłe – powiedziała w końcu.

\- Czy moje słowa mają jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Uczniowie raczej mną gardzili – powiedział sucho Snape i wstał z miejsca. Przyjrzał się liście, ale mimo że zadanie zniknęło, to nie pojawiło się nic nowego.

\- Wcale nie! Ja zawsze darzyłam pa... Ciebie szacunkiem! – zaprzeczyła szybko Hermiona.

\- Po co kłamiesz, Granger? Nie ma potrzeby podlizywania się, nie dostaniesz Wybitnego – prychnął Severus.

\- Nie kłamię! Zawsze przekonywałam Harry'ego, że jesteś po naszej stronie, nawet po… Nawet po śmierci profesora Dumbledore'a wydawało mi się to niewiarygodne, że jesteś zły – odparła szybko Hermiona, odbiegając spojrzeniem na bok.

\- Dlaczego? – Tym razem Severus się zainteresował. Usiadł z powrotem na kanapie i zaczął wpatrywać się uważnie w byłą uczennicę, która jednak unikała spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy.

\- Bo… Przecież profesor Dumbledore był jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów, nie zaufałby tak bezgranicznie komuś bez powodu. A poza tym… Zawsze uważałam, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem – dodała nieco naiwnie Hermiona i nerwowo założyła włosy za ucho.

\- Dobrym człowiekiem? Skąd te wnioski? – spytał Severus prawie kpiąco.

\- Ja wierzę… Wierzę, że wszyscy są w głębi duszy… Dobrzy, tylko czasami się dzieje coś, że człowiek przestaje taki być. Przecież nawet on… On bardzo cierpiał w życiu – bąknęła Granger.

\- Granger – Snape wymówił nazwisko byłej uczennicy prawie jak obelgę – cierpienie nie jest usprawiedliwieniem na zło.

\- Nie jest, ale wyjaśnia…

\- Nic nie wyjaśnia! – wrzasnął nagle Snape tak głośno, że Hermiona podskoczyła. Przez chwilę siedzieli w pełnym napięciu milczeniu, aż wreszcie Severus odezwał się szorstkim tonem – proszę mi wybaczyć ten wybuch. I… I niech pani się lepiej położy, już późno – dodał oficjalnym tonem, a Hermiona nieprzytomnie pokiwała głową – nie miała zamiaru wdawać się w dyskusję o braku konsekwencji w zwracaniu się do niej. Prawdę mówiąc, bała się już odezwać chociażby słowem, bo Snape wyglądał tak, jakby miał kogoś zamordować.

Jednak kiedy Hermiona stanęła obok drzwi do sypialni, spojrzała jeszcze raz na listę, na której coś się pojawiło – oboje ze Snapem błyskawicznie znaleźli się przy stoliku.

\- Dostarczyć list Elieen Prince… - zaczęła czytać Hermiona i popatrzyła na Severusa, który w tym samym momencie zgniótł kartkę w ręce. – Kto to jest? – spytała nieśmiało. Pamiętała, że kiedyś czytała o jakieś Elieen Prince – miała podejrzenia, że to ona jest księciem półkrwi, ale, jak się później okazało, prawdziwy książę półkrwi stał obok niej.

\- Moja matka – odparł prawie bezgłośnie Severus. – Chciałbym zostać sam – zwrócił się ostro do Hermiony, która tylko pokiwała głową i szybko przeszła do swojej sypialni. Była tak zmęczona, że po prostu położyła się na łóżku w ubraniu, ale gdy przyłożyła głowę do poduszki, to odkryła, że sen wcale tak łatwo nie przychodzi. Rozmyślała o wszystkim przez kilka godzin – o sytuacji, w której się znalazła i o tym, jak może pomóc Snape'owi. Jednocześnie czuła się bardzo źle z tym, jak się do niej odnosił – przypomniała sobie lata szkolne – i nie wiedziała, jak może mu powiedzieć, żeby odzywał się do niej… Milej? Tak, już wyobrażała sobie jego minę po tego typu prośbie.

Hermiona przewracała się z boku na bok przez parę godzin, aż w końcu poczuła naglącą potrzebę, żeby udać się do toalety. Wstała i lekko uchyliła drzwi od sypialni. Jednak zrobiła krok w tył, kiedy spojrzała na pochyloną sylwetkę Snape'a. Severus siedział z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach i trząsł się. Nagle uniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia spotkały się na chwilę – Hermiona nawet nie potrafiła opisać w tym momencie, jakie wrażenie wywarł na niej jego wzrok, po prostu szybko z powrotem wróciła do łóżka, stwierdzając, że jej pęcherz chyba wytrzyma do jutra.

Dopiero później, po kilku miesiącach od całego wydarzenia, gdy pomyślała o jego twarzy, to już wiedziała, że to było po prostu jedno z najsmutniejszych spojrzeń, jakie widziała w całym swoim życiu – i że ten mężczyzna wiedział na temat cierpienia więcej niż ktokolwiek inny.


	3. Chapter 3

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Sama sprawdzam swoje teksty, więc proszę nie krępować się i wypominać mi wszelkie potknięcia językowe, jeśli je zauważycie. Po którejś lekturze niestety uwaga spada.

A tymczasem zapraszam na:

ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI

 _Z rodziną wychodzi się dobrze tylko na..._

Hermiona przespała tej nocy zaledwie dwie godziny i wstała z łóżka jeszcze bardziej zmęczona niż w momencie, kiedy się do niego kładła. Bez słowa minęła Severusa i weszła do łazienki, a lustro, które wisiało _vis-a-vis_ drzwi, powiedziało jej okrutną prawdę.

Wyglądała okropnie. Przeokropnie. Nawet gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy zarywała noce, żeby uczyć się do Owutemów. Sińce pod oczami, blada cera, oklapnięte włosy.

\- Tak nie może przecież być – powiedziała sama do siebie. Przecież była mądra, przecież ukończyła Hogwart ze wspaniałymi wynikami, przecież – do diabła – pomogła pokonać Lorda Voldemorta! Dlaczego więc teraz czuła się w swoim mieszkaniu gorzej niż skrzaty, o których prawa tak zawzięcie walczyła?

\- Nikt nie będzie mną pomiatał! – wymruczała do siebie. Biorąc prysznic, postanowiła, że nie pozwoli, żeby Snape ją tak traktował. Podczas mycia zębów wiedziała już, co mu powie, a kiedy skończyła nakładać makijaż na twarz i czesać włosy, to prawie uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia, po czym odważnym krokiem wymaszerowała z łazienki.

\- Tak nie może być! – powtórzyła stanowczo swoje słowa, które tym razem jednak miały jakieś audytorium – nawet jeśli to audytorium nie było ani zbyt żywe, ani zbyt zainteresowane. – Jeśli mam ci pomagać, masz przestać się do mnie zwracać jak do… Jak do Neville'a! Pomagam ci z własnej woli, zrobiłeś nieporządek w moim poukładanym życiu i jeszcze śmiesz na mnie krzyczeć i mnie obrażać! Masz być dla mnie miły! Tak, właśnie tak! – zakończyła swoją przemowę prawie wojowniczo i położyła ręce na biodrach. Snape tymczasem czytał książkę, ale Hermiona kątem oka zauważyła, że w czasie trwania jej monologu ciągle był na tej samej stronie.

\- Dobrze. – Usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

\- Dobrze? – spytała słabo Hermiona. Szybka zgoda zbiła ją z tropu, w końcu miała jeszcze tyle rzeczy do powiedzenia –w ciągu dziesięciu minut opanowała sztukę erystyki do perfekcji.

\- Miałem się nie zgodzić? – mruknął Snape, odkładając książkę na bok. Hermiona spojrzała na niego – pił kawę. I nawet koło tej kawy stał drugi kubek z kawą. I ten drugi kubek z kawą chyba był dla niej. I może nawet kawa nie była otruta?

\- Nie… Po prostu… Przejdźmy może do tego zadania – westchnęła Hermiona i usiadła na kanapie. Przez chwilę było jej głupio, ale w końcu... Wcale sobie tego nie wymyśliła. – Czemu od zawsze mnie tak nie lubisz? – zapytała w końcu.

Znowu zapanowała cisza, którą można byłoby kroić nożem.

\- Nieprawda – skomentował w końcu Severus.

\- Proszę nie kłamać - zaprotestowała ostro Hermiona.

\- Powiedzmy, że miałem swoje powody.

\- Jakie?

\- Możemy skończyć ten temat? – zapytał ostro Snape i skierował twarz w jej kierunku. Znowu stracił nad sobą panowanie i Hermiona pomyślała ironicznie, że choć wyraził zgodę na jej prośbę, to przecież wcale nie miał zamiaru jej spełniać.

\- Dobrze, to przejdźmy do zadań – powiedziała nerwowo Hermiona. – Gdzie ona teraz mieszka? – spytała, ale odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza.

\- To zadanie nie jest do wykonania – powiedział w końcu Snape.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem, gdzie mieszka moja matka. Kiedy umierałem, nie miałem z nią kontaktu od dziesięciu lat. Nie wiem, czy żyje.

\- Raczej w zaświatach wiedzą, czy żyje – inaczej nie przygotowaliby takiego zadania – mruknęła w odpowiedzi Granger.

\- To słuszna uwaga. Jednak nadal nie mam żadnych informacji na temat miejsca, w którym przebywa.

\- Przecież odnalezienie czarodzieja w magicznym świecie jest proste! Wystarczy, że masz jakiś jej przedmiot albo…

\- Granger, nie jestem idiotą. Wiem, jak odnaleźć kogoś w magicznym świecie. Moja matka złamała swoją różdżkę i zamieszkała w mugolskiej rzeczywistości.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała Hermiona, zanim pomyślała, że może to niezbyt właściwe pytanie – ale jednak Snape nie wydawał się tym razem rozzłoszczony.

\- Potter zapewne nie omieszkał opowiedzieć wszystkiego o moich wspomnieniach, więc wiesz wszystko na temat mojej rodziny. Mój ojciec nie cierpiał magii. Może ta idiotka myślała, że w ten sposób go przy sobie zatrzyma – powiedział pogardliwie Severus.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić o swojej matce? – oburzyła się Hermiona.

\- Wydaje mi się, że mam ku temu pewne powody, Granger, więc przestań mnie wreszcie pouczać! – warknął Snape podniesionym głosem.

\- Nie chciałbyś jej zobaczyć?

\- Co? – zapytał opryskliwie Snape, jakby to, co usłyszał, było najgłupszą rzeczą na świecie.

\- Nie interesuje cię jej los? – spytała Hermiona. Snape przez chwilę milczał.

\- Próbowałem jej już kiedyś szukać – przyznał w końcu z niechęcią. – Nie udało mi się. Teraz ma koło siedemdziesięciu lat.

\- A dlaczego… Dlaczego zerwaliście kontakt? – spytała delikatnie Hermiona.

\- Cóż, bycie śmierciożercą nie sprzyja utrzymywaniu dobrych relacji w rodzinie. Ale to nieistotne. Nie wykonam tego zadania i zostanę na zawsze uwięziony na tym świecie. Bez magii i bez ciała – prychnął Snape i wstał z kanapy. Zaczął nerwowo poruszać się po pokoju.

\- Znajdę ją. Obiecuję – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona, co Snape skomentował tylko pogardliwym parsknięciem.

\- Nie będę ci przeszkadzał, po prostu stąd pójdę. I tak nadużyłem twojej uprzejmości, Granger.

Hermiona przez chwilę ze sobą walczyła. Gdyby Snape – a raczej jego zjawa – stąd odszedł, to wszystko znowu byłoby może nie piękne i cudowne, ale całkowicie normalne. Jednak jeśli miała żyć ze świadomością, że skazała kogoś na wieczne potępienie, to…

\- Nigdzie stąd nie pójdziesz! – zawołała nagle stanowczo i wstała. – Daj mi chociaż parę dni i ją znajdę. Wiesz, czy zmieniła imię, nazwisko? Skoro na liście jest Elieen Prince, to niewykluczone, że wróciła do panieńskiego nazwiska, prawda? – kontynuowała, dokładnie studiując kartkę, na której po wczorajszym zgnieceniu nie było ani śladu – i nie było też na niej nic nowego, ale zawsze stanowiło to lepszą alternatywę niż patrzenie na wściekłego Snape'a.

\- Możliwe – odparł lakonicznie Severus.

\- Dobrze. Ron pracuje w Ministerstwie, więc będę miała dostęp do wszystkich danych. Wszystkie przejawy magii w mugolskim świecie są zanotowane w księdze w Departamencie Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów – kontynuowała Hermiona, próbując uspokoić samą siebie. Wiedziała, że szukanie Elieen będzie poszukiwaniem igły w stogu siana.

\- Mogła nigdy jej nie użyć.

\- To mało możliwe, skoro urodziła się jako czystokrwista czarownica. Chce pa… Chcesz pójść ze mną do Departamentu?

\- Granger, wyglądasz okropnie.

\- Ależ dziękuję.

\- Nie chodzi o to. Wyśpij się w końcu.

\- Nie powinnyśmy zwlekać i…

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś uciekła z Świętego Munga. Poza tym nie chcemy chyba, żebyś podczas zbawiania mnie, sama kopnęła w kalendarz, prawda? – burknął Snape, a Hermiona pomyślała, że to zdanie zabrzmiało tak, jakby Severus właśnie żywił taką nadzieję.

\- Miałeś być dla mnie miły – wytknęła mu, ale nagle poczuła, że w jednej rzeczy Severus miał rację – czułą się niesamowicie zmęczona.

\- Przecież jestem – powiedział obojętnie Severus, siadając znowu na kanapie. Chwycił gazetę ze stolika i szybko ją przekartkował. – Kto zatrudnia tych konowałów? Te błędy są okropne! – skomentował pogardliwie.

\- Jakie… Błędy?! – zawołała Hermiona i wyrwała Severusowi gazetę z rąk.

\- Och, nie żebym ją właśnie czytał – prychnął Snape.

\- Nie pracuję od tygodnia i moja gazeta zeszła na psy! – powiedziała płaczliwie Hermiona. – Wyrzucę Katie z redakcji, wyrzucę ją na…

\- Przynieś mi te artykuły, to je poprawę – przerwał jej lodowatym tonem Severus.

\- Co?

\- Poprawię je, przed Hogwartem… Byłem znany również jako Mistrz Ortografii - powiedział Snape, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzeniem. Przecież musiał żartować, to nie mogło być na poważnie, szczególnie ten _Mistrz Ortografii_ – ale ten grobowy wyraz twarzy…

\- Jesteś duchem – mruknęła tylko w odpowiedzi.

\- Skoro mogę być alkohol i kawę, to zapewne mogę też poprawić artykuł – odparł Snape, ledwo powstrzymując się przed złośliwością. – Przynieś mi wszystko i to poprawię, na co czekasz? – mruknął, rozsiadając się na kanapie.

\- Naprawdę je poprawisz? Och, jesteś… Wspaniały – powiedziała Hermiona, a kiedy dotarły do niej własne słowa, to lekko się zaczerwieniła. – To znaczy… Miło, że chcesz mi pomóc.

\- Och, daruj sobie te pensjonarskie zachowania i daj mi te artykuły. I tak się nudzę. A sama idź spać – burknął Severus, a kiedy Hermiona teleportowała się – w międzyczasie prawie nie łamiąc nóg, Snape spojrzał na Krzywołapa.

\- Jestem dla niej stanowczo zbyt dobry, nie sądzisz? – mruknął do kota.

* * *

Kilka kolejnych dni Hermiona spędziła w Ministerstwie. Powiedziała Ronowi, że potrzebuje dokumentów – w tym miejscu Weasley jej przerwał, prawdopodobnie obawiając się, że usłyszy coś bardzo długiego i nudnego, i po prostu wręczył przepustkę. Wkrótce Hermiona znalazła się w Dziale Rejestru Czarodziejów i Czarodziejek. Niestety, wszystkie dokumenty dotyczące Elieen Snape – bądź Prince – pochodziły sprzed piętnastu lat. Ostatnie, co znalazła, to oświadczenie Elieen o tym, że chce bezpowrotnie opuścić świat magii – i na znak tego łamie swoją różdżkę.

\- To jest bezcelowe – mruknęła do siebie Hermiona. Nie miała zamiaru się poddać – nadal wierzyła, że jest jakiś sposób, który pozwoli jej odnaleźć matkę Snape'a, chociaż jej wiara stawała się mniejsza z dnia na dzień. Severus za każdym razem witał ją w domu pochmurnym spojrzeniem i nawet przestał robić jej jakiekolwiek kąśliwe uwagi – po prostu milczał, co było jeszcze gorsze. Jednak Hermiona za każdym razem czuła ulgę, kiedy wracała do domu i widziała Snape'a, bo po każdym wyjściu z mieszkania sądziła, że kiedy wróci, to go już na tam nie zastanie.

\- Czas odpuścić – powiedział jej pewnego dnia Snape takim tonem, jakby ogłaszał, że właśnie zaczęło padać.

\- Daj mi trochę czasu – powiedziała słabo Hermiona.

-Przeceniasz swoje możliwości, Granger. Nie znajdziesz jej.

\- Świeża dawka optymizmu każdego dnia, prawda?

\- Optymizm jest dla głupców.

\- A co nie jest dla głupców?

\- Dużo rzeczy – odparł lakonicznie Snape, ale nagle wzdrygnął się. Dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Sprawdzę, kto to – powiedziała słabo Hermiona, czując, że jeśli spędzi jeszcze minutę w jednym miejscu, to z całą pewnością zaśnie. Na progu ujrzała Rona.

\- Cholera – mruknęła do siebie. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Snape'a. – Żadnych dziwnych zachowań – powiedziała, a Severus przewrócił tylko oczami, co Hermiona uznała za swojego rodzaju zgodę na jej prośbę. Nacisnęła klamkę, a od samego progu Ron powiedział coś, czego nie powinno się mówić. Nigdy nie powinno się mówić.

\- Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać – ogłosił i zdecydował się usiąść na kanapie dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym spoczywał właśnie Severus Snape – Mistrz Eliksirów odsunął się szybko i z niechęcią wyciągnął swoją szatę spod Weasleya. – Co jest? – mruknął rudzielec

\- Ach nic, ostatnio… Dzieją się tutaj dziwne rzeczy – powiedziała szybko Granger, bo nic innego nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

\- Tak, ostatnio, kiedy byłem tutaj z Harrym zaatakowały nas pomidory – skomentował Ron, a Hermiona popatrzyła karcąco na Snape'a, który z kolei wyszczerzył zęby w dziwnym grymasie. – Może tutaj straszy? – spytał z niepokojem Ronald.

\- Tak, twoja tępota jest straszna, Weasley – burknął Snape, ignorując spojrzenie Hermiony.

\- Nie, po prostu… Na pewno mam w domu jakiegoś szkodnika…

\- Przepraszam bardzo, czy właśnie nazwałaś mnie szkodnikiem?! – prychnął Snape, wstając z kanapy.

\- Ale na pewno niedługo się go pozbędę – skończyła nie bez satysfakcji Granger, nie zważając na wybuch złości Severusa. – To o czym chcesz porozmawiać? – spytała Rona, nalewając herbaty do filiżanek.

\- O nas – odpowiedział Weasley i Hermiona momentalnie wypuściła czajnik z ręki.

\- Gratuluję – skomentował zjadliwie Severus. - Nie powinnaś być w Hufflepuffie? – zapytał kpiąco.

\- Wynoś się! – krzyknęła Hermiona tak głośno, że Weasley aż pobladł.

\- Wiesz co, Hermiono, chyba istnieją łagodniejsze sposoby, żeby dać mi kosza! – zawołał z oburzeniem Ron, zrywając się na równe nogi.

\- Nie, Ron… To nie było do ciebie! – Hermiona próbowała rozpaczliwie ratować sytuację, ale Weasley już ściągał swój płaszcz z wieszaka.

\- Hermiono, spodziewałem się po tobie większej kultury! – powiedział jeszcze na odchodne Ron i wyszedł z mieszkania, ale po chwili wrócił się. – I ZABIERAM TO! – zawołał głośno, chwytając przepustkę leżącą na szafce z butami, po czym donośnie trzasnął drzwiami.

Hermiona usiadła na kanapie i schowała twarz w rękach.

\- Ty… Ty… - zaczęła mówić w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

\- Czyżbyś odtrącała zaloty młodego Weasleya? – spytał z kpiną Severus.

\- Ty… Ty stary nietoperzu, ja w twoje życie uczuciowe się nie mieszam! – zirytowała się na dobre Hermiona. Ron już na pewno się teleportował – zresztą obecnie miała ważniejsze problemy niż jego fochy.

\- Nie mam czegoś takiego jak życie uczuciowe – stwierdził sucho Snape.

\- A matka Harry'ego? – spytała Granger i nie bez satysfakcji popatrzyła, jak Severus nagle się wyprostował.

\- Wolałbym nie rozmawiać na ten temat.

\- Naprawdę? Jak można być zakochanym przez dwadzieścia lat w jednej kobiecie. To czysty absurd.

\- Nie przesadzajmy z tym zakochaniem.

\- Och, ja wiem wszystko – burknęła Hermiona.

\- To ustalmy, że to możliwe – odparł lakonicznie Snape i zamilknął. Hermiona przez chwilę wpatrywała się w okno.

\- Po prostu… Ron nie rozumie, że do siebie nie pasujemy – odezwała się nagle i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że ta sytuacja ma miejsce. Ona zwierzała się ze swojego życia uczuciowego najbardziej nielubianemu nauczycielowi w Hogwarcie – w dodatku ten nauczyciel nie żył od dwóch lat. Czy mogło być coś jeszcze bardziej surrealistycznego?

Snape skomentował to zdanie pogardliwym prychnięciem.

\- Pewnie, że nie rozumie. Weasley ma pewnie problem ze znalezieniem swoich czterech liter bez zaklęcia _Lumos_.

\- Bez przesady!

\- Ale to bardzo dobra decyzja. Widywałem już kobiety, które wychodziły za idiotów. Nigdy nie kończyło się to dobrze.

\- Mówisz o ojcu Harry'ego? – spytała ze znudzeniem Hermiona.

\- Nie tylko. Ceń się, Granger, nie jesteś taka głupia.

\- Co za komplement! Wpiszę sobie to zdanie, kiedy będę rejestrować się w biurze matrymonialnym – mruknęła i po chwili pomyślała, że przebywanie ze Snapem stanowczo jej nie służy.

\- Niczego ci nie brakuje – odparł na to Severus, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

\- Słucham? – spytała z niedowierzeniem Hermiona.

\- Jesteś młoda, wykształcona i atrakcyjna. Możesz przebierać w mężczyznach.

\- A… Dziękuję, to bardzo miłe.

\- To nie jest miłe. To stwierdzenie faktu. Tak samo jak ja byłem stary i nieatrakcyjny towarzysko.

\- Nie byłeś taki stary.

\- Może nie fizycznie, ale mentalnie – zawsze byłem stary – stwierdził cierpko Snape. – Jak zauważyłaś, moje zauroczenie nie miało sensu. Żadna kobieta by się mną nie zainteresowała – zakończył.

\- To… To nieprawda! Na pewno znalazłbyś kobietę, która by cię pokochała. Każdy znajduje taką osobę – mówiła gorączkowo Hermiona.

\- Nikogo bym nie znalazł.

\- To już użalanie się nad sobą – oceniła trzeźwo Hermiona.

\- Nie, to stwierdzenie faktu. Byłem starym, brzydkim zgorzkniałym facetem, z którego śmiali się, że nigdy nie myje włosów. Kto chciałby się ze mną umawiać? – zapytał Hermionę, a ta w odpowiedzi tylko opuściła głowę. – No właśnie. Nie miałem zbyt wielu wielbicielek i trudno się temu dziwić.

\- Na pewno byś kogoś znalazł. Wygląd nie jest najważniejszy – powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

\- Ale mnie się zawsze podobały atrakcyjne kobiety. Takie jak… Jak Lily – dodał prawie niesłyszalnie. – Nieważne, nie wiem, czemu o tym rozmawiamy – zakończył szorstko. – Musisz iść do Ministerstwa i znaleźć jakiś inny sposób, żeby móc przejrzeć dokumentację, a ja spróbuję rzucić okiem na wczorajsze artykuły. Są okropne – powiedział lodowato, a Hermiona tylko pokiwała nieprzytomnie głową. Wiedziała, że temat jest skończony.

* * *

\- Nie wiem, Hermiono, nie wiem – Artur Weasley po raz trzeci powtórzył to samo zdanie. – Nie mogę dać ci przepustki do Działu Rejestru Czarodziejów i Czarodziejek, jeśli nie wiem, czym chcesz się tam zajmować.

\- To dosyć... Tajne. Potrzebuję po prostu danych na temat kilku czarodziejów, to wszystko, panie Weasley – odparła Hermiona i ciężko westchnęła. Żadna przekonywająca wymówka nie przychodziła jej do Glowy.

\- A nie opublikujesz tego w „Proroku Codziennym"?

\- Panie Weasley!

\- Ach, dobrze, Hermiono, wiem, że tobie mogę ufać. Dostaniesz tę przepustkę jutro, dobrze? – powiedział słabo Artur.

\- Tak, dziękuję, panie Weasley – powiedziała Hermiona i miała nadzieję, że do tej pory Ron nie skontaktuje się ze swoim ojcem – z drugiej strony Ron nigdy nie należał do osób, które przedyskutowywały swoje problemy uczuciowe z kimkolwiek, a co dopiero ze swoimi rodzicami. Hermiona opuściła gabinet Artura i modliła się, żeby po drodze nikogo nie spotkać – nie miała ochoty na rozmowę z kimkolwiek – ale kiedy szła w głąb korytarza, usłyszała za sobą kroki. Obróciła się kilka razy, ale nikogo za sobą nie zobaczyła; dopiero kiedy znalazła się na zakręcie, poczuła na swoim ramieniu dotyk.

\- Malfoy! – wykrzyknęła, gdyż ujrzenie przybysza o szczurzej fizjonomii i przylizanych blond włosach sprawiło, że zapomniała o jakichkolwiek formach grzecznościowych.

\- Wiem, jak się nazywam, Granger – odparł jadowicie Draco. – Ostatnio codziennie bywasz w Ministerstwie, prawda? – spytał i chyba sam dopiero zauważył, że jego ręka nadal tkwi na ramieniu Hermiony, więc nerwowym ruchem ją zabrał.

\- To nie twoja sprawa.

\- Pracuję tutaj, więc to moja sprawa, że nieproszeni goście się tutaj kręcą. Chyba będę musiał gdzieś to zgłosić – powiedział prawie nonszalancko i oparł jedną rękę na ścianie. Widząc spojrzenie Hermiony, zaśmiał się. – Spokojnie, Granger, nikomu tego nie zgłoszę. Co więcej, mogę ci nawet pomóc.

\- Pomóc?

\- Wiem, kogo szukasz – powiedział powoli Draco, po czym wyszeptał - Elieen Snape, czyżbym się mylił?

\- Jak ty...

\- Jak się tego dowiedziałem? Nie jestem Weasleyem ani żadnym z twoich niedorozwiniętych znajomych.

\- Nie obrażaj moich przyjaciół!

\- Mam mózg i różdżkę – i może to niewiarygodne, ale z obu rzeczy potrafię korzystać – kontynuował niezrażony Malfoy i Hermiona, widząc, jak bardzo był zadowolony z siebie, nabrała ochoty na powtórzenie dawnego rękoczynu. Jednak zamiast tego westchnęła ciężko i zastanawiała się, czy rzucenie Oblivate coś by pomogło, czy jeszcze bardziej ją pogrążyło. – Zostawiłaś ostatnio po sobie duży bałagan, Granger. I nie wiem, skąd u ciebie taka niezdrowa obsesja na punkcie Severusa Snape'a...

\- Piszę artykuł, to wszystko.

\- A po co ci do tego artykułu jego matka?

\- Chciałam przeprowadzić z nią wywiad... – odparła słabo Hermiona, ale z ulgą stwierdziła, że Malfoy chyba jej uwierzył, bo nie zaprzeczył jej słowom, a nawet wyglądał na zamyślonego.

\- Podobno taka mądra, a tak nie potrafi szukać informacji – skomentował w końcu Draco. – Mogę ci pomóc. Znam kogoś, kto potrafi odszukać każdego czarodzieja na tej planecie. Nawet nie musi być żywy – dodał.

\- Dlaczego chciałbyś mi pomóc?

\- Może chcę odpokutować dawne czyny? A może po prostu nie chcę cię tutaj więcej widzieć? – spytał z przesadną egzaltacją i wykrzywił usta w kpiącym uśmiechu.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz mieć ze Snapem nic wspólnego.

\- Poniosły mnie emocje. Dużo mu zawdzięczam, Granger, dobrze o tym wiesz. Jeśli artykuł będzie pochlebny, to chcę ci pomóc.

\- Będzie.

– Musisz mieć coś należącego do tej kobiety.

\- Co?

\- Coś, czego dotykała, coś, do czego żywiła jakieś emocje... Tak, emocje są tutaj bardzo ważne.

\- Postaram się coś znaleźć – odparła Hermiona, chociaż sama nie wierzyła w swoje słowa.

\- Spotkajmy się jutro o dwudziestej pierwszej na Pokątnej. Wybierzemy się do miejsca, które powinnaś doskonale znać.

\- Gdzie?

\- Do Doliny Godryka – odparł Malfoy i kątem oka zauważył, że kilka osób dziwnie im się przypatruje. – Na mnie czas. Jutro, dwudziesta pierwsza, Pokątna – mruknął i skinął lekko głową w jej kierunku, po czym obrócił się.

\- Malfoy – powiedziała jeszcze Hermiona, a Draco zatrzymał się na chwilę. – Dziękuję – dodała cicho.

\- Och, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

* * *

\- Czyli mamy udać się z niewiadomych powodów na Spinner's End, z niewiadomych powodów znaleźć jakiś przedmiot należący do mojej matki, a także – cóż za zaskoczenie, że znowu z niewiadomych powodów – ja mam brać udział w tym szaleństwie? – spytał chłodno Snape.

\- Proszę mi zaufać!

\- To dlaczego mi nie wyjaśnisz, o co tutaj, na Merlina, chodzi?

\- Ktoś... Ktoś chce nam pomóc.

\- Miałaś nikomu nie mówić! To jeden z warunków.

\- Nikomu nic nie powiedziałam. Nie jestem idiotką. Nadal utrzymuję, że piszę po prostu o tobie artykuł.

\- Ludzie są bardziej naiwni i głupi niż za mojego życia – skomentował cierpko Severus. – Nie wiem, czy ten dom jeszcze tam stoi. Dawno mnie tam nie było.

\- Sprawdźmy – powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Snape'a. Severus przez chwilę zawahał się, aż w końcu chwycił rękę Hermiony.

\- Posiadłość Snape'ów przy Spinner's End – wykrzyknęła Granger, wrzucając proszek do kominka.

\- Och tak, posiadłość do adekwatne określenie – mruknął pod nosem Severus.

* * *

Kiedy znaleźli się na miejscu, Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać swojego zaskoczenia – oczywiście wiedziała, że nie wszyscy ludzie żyją we wspaniałych warunkach, ale to, co ujrzały jej oczy, przekroczyło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Ten dom – a raczej to mieszkanie – było niewielką klitką, która składała się z trzech pokojów, z czego jeden z nich był połączony z kuchnią. Nie było tutaj prawie żadnych mebli, ściany były brudne, a w całym mieszkaniu roznosił się zapach zgnilizny.

\- Mieszkałeś tutaj? – spytała po chwili cicho Hermiona, uważnie przyglądając się wnętrzu.

\- Och, nie, to tylko był mój domek letniskowy – burknął Severus, ale Hermiona zamiast zirytować się za jego przytyk, stwierdziła, że wizyta w tym miejscu musi sprawiać Snape'owi dużo bólu – Harry nie opowiedział im dokładnie wszystkiego, ale z jego słów wynikało, że dzieciństwo Severusa było naprawdę ciężkie. Przez chwilę Hermiona nawet miała ochotę powiedzieć coś pokrzepiającego albo dotknąć Snape'a, ale już po sekundzie znalazła co najmniej trzy powody, dla których nie powinna tego robić – po pierwsze to był Severus Snape, po drugie to był martwy Severus Snape, a po trzecie to był... Severus Snape. Tak, to nie był dobry pomysł.

\- Nikt tutaj nie mieszkał od co najmniej kilkunastu lat – powiedział nagle Snape, a Hermiona musiała przyznać mu rację, kiedy usłyszała piszczącego szczura, który właśnie przebiegł koło jej nogi.

Severus wyglądał tak, jakby się wahał, ale wreszcie przeszedł do drugiego pokoju, który był jeszcze mniejszy niż poprzedni. Hermiona zauważyła niewielkie łóżko, na którym leżał bardzo obskurny materac i stwierdziła, że to musiał być pokój Snape'a, chociaż ta sypialnia nie wyglądała, jakby mogła należeć do dziecka – wnętrze było bardzo surowe, żadnych zabawek, żadnych ozdób.

Snape chwycił książkę, która leżała w kącie – musiała być bardzo często używana, bo nawet okładka była podarta – i coś z niej wyciągnął. Hermiona podeszła do niego powoli i zajrzała przez jego ramię. Snape trzymał w rękach bardzo pogniecione zdjęcie, na którym widniał biały domek ze wspaniałym ogrodem. To, że fotografia jest magiczna, było zauważalne dopiero po uważnym przyjrzeniu się – kwiaty i drzewa bardzo subtelnie się poruszały pod wpływem wiatru.

\- To było zdjęcie, które pokazywała mi zawsze przed snem – powiedział w końcu.

\- To jakieś miejsce, w którym... Byliście? – spytała ostrożnie Hermiona.

\- Zawsze mówiła, że będziemy w nim mieszkać, że kiedyś... Przeprowadzimy się do takiego domu – odparł ledwo słyszalnie Snape i podał Hermonie fotografię. – Możemy poszukać czegoś innego, ale na tym powinno być dużo jej odcisków palców czy...

\- To wystarczy – przerwała mu Hermiona.

\- Możemy już stąd pójść?

\- Oczywiście, panie... Severusie – odparła Granger i jeszcze raz rzuciła spojrzeniem na pokój. Czy on naprawdę spędził tutaj kilkanaście lat swojego życia? Jak to musiało wyglądać - z ojcem, którego nienawidził, z bezsilną matką, która nie potrafiła go obronić?

\- Granger, idziesz? Tutaj naprawdę nie ma czego oglądać - syknął Snape, a Hermiona pokiwała głową.


	4. Chapter 4

Następnego dnia Severus Snape milczał od rana i tylko ukradkiem przypatrywał się, jak Granger pakowała różne przedmioty do torby . Zatrzymał nawet wzrok na kilka sekund, kiedy Hermiona schowała fotografię, którą dzień wcześniej znaleźli w domu Snape'ów, jednak nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

\- Jesteś obrażony? – spytała wreszcie.

\- Nie bądź śmieszna – odparł wolno Snape. – Ja się nigdy nie obrażam.

\- Oczywiście – mruknęła Hermiona, przypominając sobie poczynania Snape'a w Hogwarcie. – To czemu się nie odzywasz? – wytknęła mu, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech.

\- Po prostu uważam to za wysoce nierozsądne, że nie mówisz mi, gdzie idziesz – powiedział w końcu Snape. – To niemożliwe, żeby znaleźć czarodzieja w niemagicznym świecie. A jeśli nie niemożliwe, to bardzo trudne – więc ktokolwiek ci to obiecał, kłamał.

\- Zbyt pesymistycznie do tego podchodzisz.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o pesymizmie.

\- Wrócę dosłownie za kilka godzin i rozwiążemy to zadanie. Obiecuję – powiedziała Hermiona, z niepokojem zerkając na zegarek. Zostało zaledwie kilka minut do dwudziestej pierwszej. Severus nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale odwrócił po prostu wzrok i dopiero kiedy Granger się teleportowała, popatrzył w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stała.

Czuł, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.

* * *

Hermiona popatrzyła na zegarek. Malfoy był już spóźniony piętnaście minut i zaczynała wątpić w to, że w ogóle się tutaj pojawi. Postanowiła, że poczeka jeszcze dziesięć minut i wróci do domu, ale kiedy pomyślała o tym, poczuła mocny uścisk na swoim ramieniu, który spowodował, że podskoczyła.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taka strachliwa, Granger. – Usłyszała za sobą kpiący głos Dracona.

\- Musisz mnie tak zachodzić od tyłu?

\- Cóż, w innych okolicznościach może zabrzmiałoby to nawet...

\- Nie kończ tego zdania.

\- Aleś ty pruderyjna. Ale dobrze, nie traćmy czasu – postanowił Malfoy. – Teleportujemy się do Doliny Gordyka. Mieszka tam pewna stara wiedźma, która wie, gdzie znajdują się wszyscy czarodzieje – nawet ci martwi – mówił szybko Draco, przemierzając alejkę.

\- Jak to... Jak to możliwe? – wysapała Hermiona, ledwo za nim nadążając.

\- Jest medium.

\- Medium? Nie bądź śmieszny.

\- Wątpisz w istnienie medium? Chociaż jesteś w magicznym świecie?

\- Trealwney uważała się za wielkie medium i...

\- Ta kobieta to prawdziwe medium – uciął rozmowę Malfoy. – Gotowa? – zapytał cicho, kiedy skręcili w jedną z opuszczonych alejek. Hermiona pokiwała głową – i po chwili oboje zniknęli w chmarze dymu.

* * *

\- Hermiona na pewno nie miała tego na myśli – powiedział spokojnie Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley siedział w jego gabinecie i od piętnastu minut opowiadał o wczorajszym wydarzeniu, które miało miejsce w domu Hermiony Granger.

\- Mówię ci, że kazała mi się wynosić! Przysięgam! Na... Co tylko chcesz! – zapewniał go dalej Ron, nie wiedząc jednak za bardzo, na co mógłby przysiąc.

\- Na jedzenie. Przysięgnij na jedzenie, może wtedy ci uwierzę – odparł ze zmęczeniem Harry i wyciągnął z szafki Ognistą Whisky. – Napijesz się?

\- Może jeden drink... Ewentualnie dziesięć! Harry, naprawdę mam tego dosyć! Nie mogę poznać żadnej kobiety – powiedział z prawdziwym dramatyzmem w głosie Ron. – W dodatku Hermiona... Nadal coś do niej czuję...

\- Ron, kocham was obydwojga. Bez was nigdy bym sobie nie poradził, ale na Merlina, nic nie poradzę, jeśli Hermiona nie chce z tobą być – powiedział Harry, starając się nalać do szklanki jak najwięcej alkoholu.

\- Nie chce? Mówiła ci to? – spytał z niepokojem Ron, chwytając szybko szklankę, którą podał mu Harry.

\- Nie, nie rozmawiamy o tym.

\- To o czym rozmawiacie?

\- O niczym takim...

\- Wiedziałem, Hermiona leci na ciebie!

\- Ron, chodzę z twoją siostrą od dwóch lat.

\- Ale nadal Hermiona może lecieć na ciebie, wiesz, nie ty na nią, tylko ona na ciebie...

\- Jeśli by tak było, to w bardzo dziwny sposób by mi to okazywała. Ostatnio rozmawialiśmy o Severusie Snapie.

\- O tym starym nietoperzu?

\- Ron! On nas uratował i...

\- Tak, tak, bla bla, prawdziwy bohater.

\- W każdym razie – westchnął ciężko Harry, postanawiając nie dyskutować dalej na ten temat z Ronem – nic nie wiem o życiu uczuciowym Hermiony – zakończył.

\- Pewnie się z kimś spotyka! Ostatnio jest jakaś dziwna, nie sądzisz? – mruknął Ron.

\- Myślę, że jest na tyle dziwna na ile dziwna może być Hermiona – mruknął Potter – czyli bardzo – dodał ciszej.

\- Ach, nalej mi jeszcze – mruknął Ron. – Myślisz, że się z kimś spotyka?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Może wiesz, zapytasz ją?

\- Po ostatnim? Może byłem dla niej zbyt surowy... – zaczął mówić Ron, a Harry ciężko westchnął. Dobrze że miał w szufladzie jeszcze dwie butelki.

* * *

\- Idziemy trochę długo, Malfoy – mruknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem Hermiona.

\- To już blisko, Granger, czemu wy, Gryfoni, zawsze jesteście w gorącej wodzie kąpani? – spytał Draco i uśmiechnął się. Hermiona po raz pierwszy poczuła się w jego towarzystwie nieswojo – zupełnie jak za szkolnych lat – jednak szybko zignorowała to uczucie. W końcu Malfoy pomagał im w czasie Ostatniej Bitwy, w końcu pomógł Harry'emu – nie był zły, nawet jeśli jego styl bycia pozostawał dosyć... Specyficzny.

 _Ale nikt nie wie, gdzie jesteś_ – przebrnęło jej przez myśl i zacisnęła palce na różdżce, którą chowała pod szatą.

\- To tutaj – powiedział Malfoy, kiedy znaleźli się przed dziwnym, zaciemnionym budynkiem. Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę, ale starała się nie dać po sobie niczego poznać. Przeszła przez bramę, oglądając się uważnie – ulica pozostawała pusta, tak samo jak teren, na którym się właśnie znaleźli.

\- Tutaj mieszka ta kobieta? – spytała ostrożnie.

\- Tak – potwierdził szybko Malfoy. – Panie przodem – oznajmił jej, otwierając drzwi na oścież. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego niepewnie, ale, wpatrując się w niego cały czas, powoli weszła do środka. Miała przecież różdżkę, a Draco był dużo mniej uzdolniony niż ona, więc nie miała się czego obawiać.

\- No... Nott?! – krzyknęła, kiedy znalazła się w środku budynku, ale wtedy było już za późno – nie czuła pod palcami różdżki, bo ta wyleciała z jej rąk; Theodor Nott, którego nie widziała już od co ponad roku, trzymał w dłoniach jej różdżkę i uśmiechał się kpiąco.

\- Zaklęcie niewerbalne – powiedział prawie z dumą. – Nie powinnaś nigdy nikogo lekceważyć – dodał, a zanim Hermiona zdążyła zareagować, poczuła, że jej nadgarstki są skrępowane.

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że chce ci pomóc? – Usłyszała za sobą głos Malfoya, który już po chwili znalazł się tuż przed nią. – Nie wiem, czemu interesuje cię ten zdrajca, szlamo, ale musiałaś być naprawdę głupia, żeby sądzić, że w czymkolwiek mógłbym ci pomóc – powiedział jadowicie, a po chwili plunął w jej prosto w twarz, Hermiona odsunęła się z obrzydzeniem i za wszelką cenę starała się zachować spokój, ale poczuła, że cała drży – przecież nikt nie wiedział, że tutaj jest, nikt, nawet Snape, czemu mu nie powiedziała...

\- Dlaczego...? Po tym wszystkim? – spytała, starając się, żeby jej głos nie brzmiał zbyt piskliwie.

\- Po tym wszystkim – to właśnie chyba ta odpowiedź, Granger. Mój ojciec jest w Azkabanie między innymi z twojej winy. Zapomniałaś o tych swoich żałosnych artykułach, w których go oczerniałaś? – spytał Malfoy.

\- Napisałam tylko prawdę. A ciebie... Zeznawaliśmy na twoją korzyść!

\- Prawdę? Słyszałeś ją, Nott, prawdę? – powtórzył kpiąco Malfoy. – Za dużo sobie pozwalasz jak na szlamę.

\- Zdecydowanie – dodał Theodor.

\- Harry mnie znajdzie. Dobrze o tym wiecie.

\- Chyba że przed tym zdarzy się nieszczęśliwy wypadek – stwierdził obojętnie Nott.

\- Mam jej już dosyć. Wsadzimy ją do piwnicy? – spytał Malfoy.

\- Nie możecie mi tego zrobić, jestem redaktorką naczelną „Proroka Codziennego" i wszyscy się dowiedzą o tym, że... – mówiła Hermiona, ale najwyraźniej jej słowa na nikim nie zrobiły zbyt dużego wrażenia – Theodor i Draco wepchnęli ją prosto do niewielkiego pomieszczenia pod schodami.

\- Jestem idiotką – mruknęła do siebie Hermiona.

* * *

Severus Snape był bardziej niż zaniepokojony – właśnie wybiła piąta rano, a tej przeklętej Granger nadal nie było. Nie miał przed kim udawać, że wcale go to nie interesuje – cóż, kot raczej go nie osądzał – więc chodził nerwowo z jednego kąta pokoju do drugiego i pomrukiwał pod nosem.

\- Może się z kimś... Spotkała – próbował to sobie wyjaśnić w racjonalny sposób, ale to nadal nie działało. W dodatku jako duch był zupełnie bezużyteczny – nie miał przy sobie różdżki, nikt go nie widział...

\- Przeklęty Weasley. To zawsze jest wina Weasleyów – burknął do siebie Snape i pogroził pięścią w bliżej niezidentyfikowanym kierunku.

* * *

\- Powinniśmy do niej iść! Wyznam jej miłość i wszystko będzie wspaniaaale! – wybełkotał Ron, prawie nie spadając z krzesła.

\- Myślę, że to świetny pomysł! – zawtórował mu Harry, który także nie czuł się zbyt trzeźwy.

Obaj wstali ze swoich siedzeń i chwiejnym krokiem skierowali się w stronę drzwi.

\- Nie! Jak ktoś mnie tutaj zobaczy w takim stanie, to zabronią mi grać w drużynie! – zawołał nagle Potter. – Jestem pijany o siódmej rano!

\- Może się teleportujemy?

\- Chcesz powtórzyć swoją przygodę z Hogwartu?

\- Dobrze, w takim razie znajdźmy jakiś kominek...

\- Gdzie on się mógł schować?

* * *

Hermiona nie spała przez całą noc – cóż, fakt, że nie miała przy sobie różdżki, miała skrępowane ręce i nie wiedziała, co się z nią stanie za parę godzin, był wystarczający do spędzenia jej snu z powiek – i z jednej strony czekała, aż ktoś po nią przyjdzie, a z drugiej drżała na myśl o tym, co Nott i Malfoy mogliby jej zrobić.

Jej przemyślenia przerwał dźwięk przekręcanego klucza w zamku – Hermiona z niepokojem wpatrywała się w drzwi, które po chwili się otworzyły.

\- Cześć, Granger – powitał ją doskonale znany kobiecy głos.

\- Parkinson – mruknęła Granger bez entuzjazmu.

\- Widzę, że pozostałaś nadal niesamowicie błyskotliwa – skomentowała z kpiną Pansy. – Wstawaj, szlamo – dodała, ale Hermiona nadal nie zareagowała. – Wstań, chyba chcesz się umyć i skorzystać z toalety? Chyba że wy, mugole, nie macie tego w zwyczaju – powiedziała złośliwie, ale tym razem jej głos zabrzmiał łagodniej.

Hermiona poczuła, że chce jej się płakać – nigdy nie sądziła, po zakończeniu wojny, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie uwięziona i poniżana – ale z trudem wstała. Pansy nie kwapiła się do pomocy i gdy popatrzyła, że Granger upada, zachichotała złośliwie.

\- Rozwiążę cię, jeśli nie będziesz próbowała głupich sztuczek – mruknęła łaskawie Parkinson, a Hermiona pokiwała głową i po chwili poczuła, że jej nadgarstki nie są już skrępowane. Popatrzyła na swoje ręce – barwą przypominały już fiolet, a żyły były nabrzmiałe. Rozmasowała skórę.

Nie było najmniejszego sensu atakować teraz Parkinson - oceniła szybko. Mimo że Pansy nigdy nie była wybitną czarownicą, to była wypoczęta i miała różdżkę, a gdzieś z pewnością czaił się Malfoy, Nott i Merlin wie kto jeszcze.

\- Powiedz mi, Parkinson, jaki to w ogóle ma sens? Chcecie się na mnie zemścić? Nawet jeśli mnie będziecie torturować, nawet jeśli mnie zabijecie, to co wam to da? Wylądujecie w Azkabanie – zaczęła gorączkowo mówić Hermiona, kiedy przechodziły przez korytarz.

\- Granger – Pansy wypowiedziała jej nazwisko niemal jak obelgę – chyba jednak trochę zgłupiałaś, co? Nikt cię nie chce zabijać ani torturować, kretynko. My po prostu... Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.

\- Pomocy? W czym?

\- Wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

\- A co to było wczoraj? Malfoy i Nott związali mnie i zamknęli w jakiejś ciasnej komórce. Idealna prośba o pomoc – skomentowała Hermiona.

\- Draco lubi przedstawienia. Chcieli cię postraszyć, poza tym nie pomogłabyś nam nigdy dobrowolnie, szlamo.

\- Jak będziesz mnie tak dalej nazywać, to najwyżej pomogę ci upiększyć się jeszcze bardziej – mruknęła pod nosem Granger.

\- Łazienka jest zabezpieczona wszystkimi możliwymi zaklęciami. Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, bo wyślę Crabbe'a, żeby cię umył – burknęła Parkinson, a Hermiona popatrzyła na nią kątem oka. Nie wydawała się żartować.

\- W czy mam wam pomóc?

\- To nic wielkiego.

\- Powiedz – zażądała Hermiona, stojąc nadal w drzwiach łazienki.

Pansy westchnęła ciężko.

\- Nigdy nie odpuszczasz, prawda? - spytała ze zniechęceniem Pansy. - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

* * *

Ron i Harry z trudem wspinali się po schodach.

\- Myślisz, że Hermiona będzie zadowolona z naszej wizyty? – spytał Ron szeptem – a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

\- Pewnie – odparł z pewnością Harry, trzymając się uporczywie barierki.

Jednak kiedy znaleźli się przed właściwymi drzwiami – cóż, w międzyczasie pomyliły im się też piętra, ale stupięćdziesięciokilowa kobieta mieszkająca pod trójką nie przypominała im Hermiony – nikt nie otwierał. Mimo że pukali. Bardzo uporczywie pukali.

\- Móóówiłem, ona mnie nienawidzi – powiedział płaczliwie Ron.

\- Spokojnie. Spokojnie – powiedział Harry mentorskim tonem, jednak sam nie wiedział, co mogą robić dalej. Wycieraczka wydawała się dosyć miłą poduszką, gdyby tak...

\- Stary, kto otworzył te drzwi? – spytał Ron, który poczuł nagle, że trzeźwieje.

Potter zmarszczył brwi – drzwi były otwarte na oścież, jednak nie było widać nikogo.

\- To dziwne – mruknął.

\- Może jesteśmy... Pijani? – spytał Weasley.

\- Chyba nie tak bardzo, żeby mieć halucynacje. A przynajmniej nie takie same halucynacje – ocenił niezwykle trzeźwo Harry i wszedł do środka, a za nim podążył z niepewną miną Ron.

Hermiona przejrzała całą łazienkę – ale kiedy próbowała podejść w kierunku okna, jakaś siła odepchnęła ją w tył. Ze zrezygnowaniem westchnęła i kątem oka spojrzała na swoje odbicie. Była cała pobrudzona i rozczochrana bardziej niż zwykle – doszła do wniosku, że nie pozostawało jej nic innego jak się po prostu umyć i dowiedzieć się, czego ci psychopaci od niej chcą. Wskrzesić? Kogo oni mogli chcieć wskrzesić?

Co prawda to nie był czas na relaksującą kąpiel, ale szybki prysznic wydawał się w porządku.z

Hermiona zrzuciła z siebie ubrania i weszła do środka. W zasadzie ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że nie czuje lęku – być może po wojnie ta sytuacja nie wydawała jej się tak niebezpieczna, żeby jej zagrażać – a przynajmniej nie był to lęk o siebie. Hermiona odkryła, że jej myśli, odkąd znalazła się w tym dziwnym domu, krążą wokół jednej osoby, a tak po prawdzie to nawet już nie była osoba. Severus Snape.

\- Zawsze byłaś altruistką – mruknęła do siebie. Tak, zawsze była. Walczyła w końcu o prawa skrzatów – nawet teraz dołączała do „Proroka" ulotki WESZ – pomagała słabym uczniom, pilnowała porządku, a teraz… Teraz chciała pomóc Snape'owi. Nie było w tym nic złego i nieodpowiedniego.

 _Co się z nim stanie teraz?_

Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę i wyszła spod prysznica. Nałożyła na siebie brudne ubrania i postanowiła, że musi wyjść stąd jak najszybciej. Skoro pomagała Harry'emu szukać horuksów, to przechytrzenie bandy Ślizgonów nie powinno być trudniejsze. Cały dom był pod wpływem jakichś silnych zaklęć, ale to nie było na pewno nic, z czym nie mogłaby sobie poradzić – potrzebowała tylko różdżki, nawet niekoniecznie swojej.

Hermiona nacisnęła klamkę – przed łazienką stała Pansy ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. Parkinson uniosła wzrok znad swoich paznokci i leniwie powiedziała do Hermiony coś, co brzmiało jak _chodź_. Hermiona ciężko westchnęła i podążyła za nią. Opieranie się nie miało sensu.

Hermiona po drodze rozglądała się wokół siebie, ale nic nie mówiło jej, czyj to może być dom. Żadnych obrazów, żadnych ozdób, wnętrze było wręcz ascetyczne – zanim obejrzała się, stała już w progu kuchni i dopiero teraz poczuła się zdenerwowana. W środku siedzieli Malfoy, Nott i Crabbe, a w wysokim, czarnoskórym chłopaku, który stał obok okna, rozpoznała też Blaise'a Zabiniego, który na jej widok prychnął.

\- Naprawdę to zrobiliście? - odezwał się prawie ze znudzeniem.

\- Zamknij się, Blaise – uciął krótko Malfoy.

\- Jesteś idiotą – skomentował cicho Zabini, ale odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę okna.

\- Wyspałaś się? - spytał szyderczo Draco, wpatrując się w Hermionę.

\- Po co mnie tutaj przyprowadziliście? - spytała Hermiona ze złością. - Chcecie znaleźć się tam, gdzie wasi ojcowie? Takie straszne dzieciństwo, taka manipulacja, a później okazuje się, że jesteście tacy sami – dodała z nienawiścią w głosie. Sama zeznawała na korzyść Malfoya – Harry ją w sumie o to poprosił – a teraz nie żałowała niczego bardziej.

\- Uspokój się, Granger, bo i tak wyglądasz, jakby cię piorun strzelił – mruknął Nott.

\- Wybacz to małe przedstawienie. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać – powiedział Malfoy. - Ale nie jest tak źle, jak myślisz. Nie chodzi o żadną czystą krew czy takie rzeczy.

\- To o co chodzi? - spytała.

\- Ci idioci myślą, że wiesz, gdzie jest to, czego szukamy – odezwał się nagle Blaise Zabini i znowu popatrzył na nią nieprzyjemnie.

\- Tak. Przysługa za przysługę, Granger. Wcale nie kłamałem na temat tej kobiety. Dowiesz się wszystkiego na temat osoby, którą szukasz, jeśli nam udzielisz pewnych informacji i… Pomożesz – dodał Malfoy, nie zważając na obelgę.

\- Czego szukacie? - spytała uparcie Hermiona, ale wszyscy nagle zamilkli. Po chwili Pansy Parkinson powiedziała coś, co sprawiło, że Hermiona poczuła dreszcze.

\- Szukamy Kamienia Wskrzeszenia.

* * *

Harry i Ron szli po mieszkaniu, lekko gibając się na boki. W zasadzie mieszkanie wyglądało normalnie – przynajmniej do pewnego momentu, a dokładniej mówiąc, do tego momentu, kiedy srebrne pióro uniosło się w powietrzu.

\- Na Merlina, TUTAJ STRASZY! – wrzasnął Ron, ale zanim zdążył w popłochu wybiec z mieszkania, Harry położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Ron, jesteś czarodziejem. Uczyłeś się w Hogwarcie przez sześć lat. Tam było całkiem sporo duchów. W międzyczasie miałeś do czynienia z Bazyliszkiem i lordem Voldemortem. Naprawdę boisz się, że w mieszkaniu Hermiony STRASZY? – spytał spokojnie Potter.

\- Uch... Może rzeczywiście to trochę głupie – przyznał po chwili zastanowienia Weasley, ale ponownie zapiszczał, kiedy zobaczył pióro zbliżające się do ściany.

\- Ron, kocham cię jak brata, ale... Zamknij się – mruknął Harry, mrużąc oczy – cóż, nic dziwnego, że po tak licznych przygodach doznał jeszcze większego uszczerbku na swoim wzroku – i ku swojemu największemu zdumieniu przeczytał bezgłośnie napis, który właśnie pojawiał się na ścianie.

 _Jestem duchem Severusa Snape'a._


End file.
